


我们没有在一起

by CetrizineDi_HCl



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CetrizineDi_HCl/pseuds/CetrizineDi_HCl
Summary: Brendon和Mark曾经，也许，在F1的时候谈过那么一天两天的恋爱吧时隔四年，他们在WEC重逢经过上次的伤害，Brendon还会相信Mark吗？





	1. 重遇的意外

**Author's Note:**

> 我可能改天得把前文贴上来。到底怎么分章节？

洗澡出来后，小小就把干毛巾一直披在湿漉漉的头发上。这样不仅头发容易干，也让自己浑身散发着「他人勿近」的气息。他没法儿在这个20多平米的空间里坦然地跟另一个人相处——特别是那样一个除了「新队友」的身份还附带了一堆连小小都说不清楚属性的人。

马克韦伯，对于所有WEC车迷来说，是去年F1退役的老大哥，也是今年破鞋的新进车手。但对于小小来说，马克韦伯不仅是澳洲年轻车手的偶像，也不仅是新队友，他还是自己一直喜欢的人，一个曾经和自己有过懵懂关系的人。

房间的灯被关掉了，屋子里只剩小小的手机屏幕还亮着。从毛巾中悄悄抬眼环顾了周围，那人围着浴巾站在桌旁，正在喝水。小小收回目光，趁那人没有开口说话，赶紧擦擦头发睡吧。

“吹头发了么？”韦伯喝完水，转脸就看到小小有一下没一下地搓着头发。

“啊？”意识到那人是在和自己说话，小小发散的思绪一刀被切断，看到那人拿着吹风机就快走到自己跟前，小小揪着毛巾的手也缓解不了每一个细胞都在叫嚣着的抗拒，“不用吹，快干了”。

韦伯像是没听见似的，自顾自地把小小头上的毛巾抓下来，小小反射性地扶额，“短发，很容易干的，不用吹了。”是啊，比起三年多前，他的头发至少短了一半，难道那人没发现么……等等，人家为什么要注意这些？小小自嘲地扯扯嘴角，继续低着头。

“嗯，短发……是和我有什么关系么？”

最后一根紧绷的神经被扯断，回弹的痛感让小小瞬间清醒不少，“没有。”小小抬起头，把手伸到了韦伯面前，“我自己来吧”。

吹风机嗡嗡的声音在两人间响起，小小坐在床边吹着头发，韦伯倚着床架饶有趣味地看着他，如果是情侣，这画面还挺温馨，但现在，整个屋子里的空气，只有诡异。

吹干了头发，放好吹风机，小小回到床上，看了一眼一直倚着床架的韦伯，道了声「晚安」。可这声「晚安」并没有改变气氛的诡异，反而压得人越发透不过气来。盘腿靠着墙继续划拉着手机，本想就这么忽略那人的眼神和似笑非笑的表情，可是，现在，他居然坐到了自己床边。

“放下手机”。

“啊？”一脸懵逼地看着韦伯，小小疑惑的不是「放下手机」这件事，而是……那人的语气，不是命令，倒更像是……诱哄？韦伯肯定地挑挑眉，示意就是让小小放下手机，看着小小半石化的样子，韦伯从其手里把手机抽走，关掉屏幕放在了一旁。

屋子里最后一点儿亮光也没了，但小小能看到韦伯的轮廓正在自己眼前慢慢放大，就在嘴角能感受到对方温热的呼吸时，小小把头偏向了一旁。

“你在躲我……”没给小小回答的时间，韦伯扳过小小的脸，狠狠地吻了上去。柔软的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，牙齿的轻轻碰撞打开了情不自禁的一条缝，乘机而入的舌尖在狭小的口腔里不停地追捕着同类，小小急促起来的呼吸和一直推抵着韦伯的手保持着相同的频率，却在被轻咬了一下，要稍拉开两人距离时，右手轻搭上了韦伯的左肩——小小这留恋的小动作换来的便是嘴唇马上迎来了第二波温柔的攻击。亲吻的间隙里让小小顺着自己的动作躺好，韦伯平撑着与身下急喘的人四目相对，带着水汽的冰蓝色眼眸就像被大风和海浪冲击后咸雾氤氲的大海，失焦而迷离的美。小小回想着这么认真地看这个男人已经是多久之前的事，手指凭着记忆里的触感摸上了那有骨缝和胡渣的方下巴，指尖痒痒的感觉瞬间唤醒了小小对那段懵懂关系尘封了三年多的记忆。于是，主动地挺起身，揽过韦伯的脖子，吻了上去，随后沉沉地闭上眼，接受接下来他将给予的，那些碾压身心的疼痛和快感。

放肆也好，至少有这么一次；戏弄也好，至少有这么一次；犯傻也好，至少有这么一次；怀念也好，至少有这么一次；没有以后也好，就只这么一次吧。


	2. 他并没有那么喜欢你

“来吧，叔叔我教你跳弗拉明戈！”巴顿家后院，阿隆索正和巴顿家的狗面对面，人手拉着狗爪子玩得不亦乐乎，而巴顿正泡在25米泳池里和34只小黄鸭斗智斗勇……马克韦伯，一个人烤着三人份的肉，时不时嘬一口冰啤，砸吧嘴的动作又给老脸上添了几道褶子。

“傻逼你是不是脑子泡进冰水了？还不上来，太阳都下山了！”阿隆索拉着狗边跳边走到泳池边，捞起一只小黄鸭往巴顿砸过去，“这种天气就下水游泳，真不愧是参加铁人三项的吼”？

巴顿从水里爬上来，大浴巾把自己一裹，从阿隆索手里抢过狗，往自个儿怀里紧紧搂着，还挺暖和，牙齿不打架之后还记得把阿隆索怼回来，“那是当然，得跟你似的？看看你的下巴你的肚子，再不练一练你肯定会肾虚的蠢货”！

“我肾虚？”阿隆索仰天大笑踱到烤肉架边，“大美你担心错人了，我看这位世界烤肉锦标赛选手才一脸肾虚”！

巴顿边穿衣服边围着韦伯打量，“不是啊，租西大哥，我是不是对今晚的烤肉聚餐有什么误会？你提议聚餐，你动手做菜，完了我俩玩儿得挺开心，你一脸郁闷一言不发是想怎样？”巴顿话音刚落，就收到了韦伯一记白眼，“不是啊……你别这么看我，你首站成绩不怎么样？别担心啊，我和大头也不怎么样……不过你还是上了台子呀”！

“噗……”阿隆索一口啤酒喷出来，也马上遭到了韦伯一记白眼，“诶诶诶，大哥，你不要这么哀怨地看着我们好吧，到底怎么了，你要不说，我俩可就只管吃了啊”？

韦伯关上烤肉架的火，捧过蔬菜莎拉边吃边用眼神来回扫着眼前这俩损友，“我需要谈心”！

“嗯嗯嗯！谈！谈谈谈！”阿隆索的嘴唇被五花肉烫得话都说不利索。

韦伯默默地给他递过去一杯冰水，心里开始怀疑，找这俩货谈心，自己是缺心眼儿了吧……“话说……你们知道我现在队友是谁吧”？

“嗯！我知道我知道！”巴顿举着叉子仿佛举起了抢答小手拍，“一个是耐力赛老手，也叫蒂莫的，还有一个是之前给我们队试车那个漂亮孩子”！

“嗯？？？漂亮孩子？？？”阿隆索顿时眼睛一亮，“你们队什么时候有过漂亮孩子？？？我怎么不知道？？？你怎么没告诉我”？？？

巴顿翻了个白眼，一脸嫌弃道，“大头，你的智商和头围不太成正比啊……不就是那个小小么，就你刚好到别人胸口那个呀，瘦瘦高高，金发的，长得有点儿妖里妖……”

“咳！”韦伯咳嗽一声打断了巴顿，“你才妖里妖气呢……是，另一个队友就是那孩子”。

阿隆索扯过一张纸巾在韦伯眼前晃了晃，“啧啧啧，我好像闻到了一丝不寻常的气味……话说租西，你以前不是跟那孩子有一段么？好像时间还不短哟”！

“不短么？一年都不到吧？不算有一段吧？租西嚯？看起来顶多算是炮友……”巴顿停下来看着面无表情的韦伯，突然想到了什么，“不会吧租西，炮友重逢？还是办公室恋情？啧……这种二十多岁的戏码，太狗血了，不适合我们啊……”

“……你们……也觉得……那时候我和那孩子只是炮友”？

“难道你自己觉得不是？？？”巴顿和阿隆索在异口同声之后还击了个掌。

“不对……”阿隆索收回手掌，重新把智商装进脑子，“你的意思到底是，你不认为你们只是炮友，还是那孩子以为你们不仅是炮友？你是不是让他误会了什么？以为你俩那是在谈恋爱”？

“等等……”韦伯被阿隆索绕得有点儿晕，“难道在你们看来，那时候我不是本着谈恋爱的态度在跟那孩子交往”？

“不是！”巴顿和阿隆索再次异口同声，并且又击了个掌。

“我有一句MMP想讲……”

“但是租西，你纠结这个干嘛？”巴顿向来想法简单，见不得拐弯抹角的事儿，“我记得那时候你说那孩子不小心听到了咱们几个聊N18的话题，接受不了，就和你掰了呀？难道他现在又缠上你了”？

“哦哟！”阿隆索打了个冷战，浑身一阵筛糠，“我老跟你们说老跟你们说，不要去惹心思重的人，你们偏不信，看吧……那么多血的教训，这回惹麻烦上身了吧”！

“诶诶诶，别加上我啊，我对我们家小戴那是天地可表日月可鉴啊，什么惹不惹，不存在的！”每每一说到戴维森，巴顿的怂就会立马从内至外散发出来，“跟你似的，还记得你上个小男友叫什么么”？

“我现在女友编号29，小男友，不存在的。”阿隆索笑着摆摆手，表情就跟他自己说的一样「我不想惹心思重的人」。

“咳……”再咳嗽一声，韦伯被吵得脑仁疼，任这俩人再这么说下去，就赶上相声专场了，“然鹅……现在的情况是，从进队开始，我就感觉到他在躲着我，除了必要的工作问题之外，连日常的招呼都不太愿意和我打”。

“嗯，那又怎样？”阿隆索感觉到韦伯还没说到重点，非逼他快点儿说出来不可，“我也不喜欢和身边个个儿都打招呼啊，又不是开演唱会，难道每天开工还要问候山这边的朋友和山那边的朋友么……唔……”

巴顿往阿隆索嘴里塞了个鸡翅，让他闭嘴，“租西，你不对劲儿，你一般只介意队友关系差到什么程度，不会介意队友关系好不好，何况，那是个咖位比你低的孩子而已，你是不是……嗯？”巴顿的手指在自己的杯口暧昧地画了一圈，轻轻点了两下。

“嗯……”韦伯把手上的啤酒放到桌上，耸肩，摊手，默认了巴顿想说的答案。

阿隆索扶额，“租西啊租西，你有没有听过一句话，叫‘好马不吃回头草’？你还真会给自个儿找事儿啊，明知道心思重的人不好惹，你还栽第二次？”阿隆索捶桌，痛心疾首，但又好像哪里不对……“等等，租西，你不会是想告诉我们，你是真喜欢那孩子吧”？

“诶不是啊……”巴顿看看阿隆索又看看韦伯，自己是慢了半拍么，“租西你不是喜欢小瓦呢么？你俩撞了之后相爱相杀什么的？难道我误会了”？

阿隆索同情地看着一脸懵逼的巴顿，“大美，想不到你那么纯情，纳姨的危机公关手段有那么值得信赖么”？

“小瓦……我对小瓦的喜欢，是真心从车手角度，技术角度的喜欢，还有件事情你们可能都不知道……”韦伯托腮，这可能是他思维有点儿乱的时候才有的姿势，“小小是小瓦的亲姨……”

“噗……”阿隆索和巴顿同时喷了出来，“亲姨？？？”第三次异口同声，两人被吓得没再击掌。

“等等等等……我捋一捋捋一捋……”阿隆索擦擦吃完鸡翅的手，开始在桌面上比划，“那孩子，是瓦片的亲姨，也就是说他是妮子的兄弟，也就是说……”

“也就是说，你把手伸妮子家了！”巴顿接过阿隆索的话，作了个总结，“我突然觉得……我俩简直帮不了你……不过看这态势，妮子还不知道吧”？

“肯定不知道！”阿隆索摇摇手指，“那大哥要是知道了，至少纠集1/4个耐力赛场的家伙打断租西三条腿，你家小戴还是主力”。

巴顿点点头，“我同意你说法，他俩还是笑着跟你边讲道理边打那种”。

“我是认真的啊，凭什么要打我？？？”韦伯一脸憋屈，底气虚得像真的被打了似的。

“不是啊大哥，你搁这儿跟我俩说认真的没用啊，你得让人家相信你是认真的啊，当然……”巴顿同情地看着租西，“以前的事儿加上现在你又把人给办了，他得怎么看你”？

“诶……”阿隆索眼睛一亮，看向巴顿，“大美，让你家小戴助攻一波”？

“神经病啊！”巴顿往椅子里一缩，“我不要命的啊！！！你们懂不懂闺蜜帮那种阔拉拉的恐怖统治力啊”？？？

“话说……”韦伯把狗从巴顿紧紧环住的手臂里救出来，“大美，我想问问你，妻管严十几年你是怎么做到的”？

“什么怎么做到的？”巴顿想了想，好像自己也并没怎么想过这个问题，“嗯……这么说吧，你们不知道，我家媳妇儿特别聪明，不管是工作上还是生活上，都特别聪明，言行都特别有说服力，我总是能不断发现他的新优点，或者是让我惊叹的一面，虽然他总是数落我，但是你们知道的，他在解说里从来都是夸我，可以说是很激励我前进了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“好了好了收一收收一收！”阿隆索在巴顿眼前作了个暂停的手势，“我都能看到你扁桃体了，知道你小戴世界一级棒行了吧！话说租西你问他这个问题干嘛，说回你自己的事儿啊”！

“不是……我是觉得大美这傻缺挺幸福的……说实话，我自己有点儿……”韦伯托腮停顿了一下，手里的餐叉一下下戳着沙拉，“我不太确定和别人建立稳定的恋情是不是好事，但我的直觉告诉我，那孩子容易受这事儿影响”。

巴顿舒展开身体，认真地坐好，“影响也分积极影响还是消极影响，照你的说法，你是觉得自己会给他带来消极影响，那你就憋着吧”。

“还是我的那个说法，心思重的人不好惹。不过租西……”阿隆索放下手中的半块小牛骨，也认真起来，“有句话叫做‘得不到的永远在骚动’，你想清楚啊，到底只是想得逞，还是想得到，如果只是想得逞，那么你也算得逞了，如果你是想得到，那咱们另说”。

“啧……这话从你嘴里说出来怎么听着那么……奇怪呢？”巴顿拿起啤酒碰了碰阿隆索的瓶子，满脸写着「我信了你个邪」。

阿隆索举瓶嘬了一口，“如果只是想得逞，不去想得到，人会轻松很多。并没有那么多人能爬到你心尖儿上，长情这玩意儿，说的跟做的是两回事儿，所以为了不让人有期望也不想让人失望，我选择不说也不做”。

韦伯深沉地看了一眼阿隆索，也举瓶和他碰了一下。

“所以，租西，我劝你多关注一下其他队友，没事儿多回这边场子遛遛，毕竟我们这边场子才是撩汉的天堂、劈腿的乐园、炮友的温床”！

“就是就是，说不定，不出俩月，你就已经忘了别人脱掉头盔长什么样儿了哟！嘿嘿嘿……我就静静地看着你们这些单身狗作妖！”巴顿举起啤酒瓶，招呼俩人碰杯的同时，被阿隆索一坨纸巾、韦伯一颗坚果打得左躲右闪。

半夜亮着昏黄灯光的后院，依偎在主人脚边酣睡的狗，空气中烤肉的香味，海面上吹来湿润的风，不知道明天的天气是多雾还是有太阳呢。


	3. 是不是不开口才珍贵

虽然和Kimi早已经分开生活，但是妮子对老头子的尊重不会因为任何事情而改变。于是在老头子住院之后，妮子还是尽心尽力地做好这一份「家事」——把午餐饭盒弄好，装进便当袋里，拿出厨房。

“你到底是要去踢球还是打羽毛球？”看着客厅里手里拿着羽毛球拍脚上正在颠球的儿子，妮子脑仁疼。

“之前和我爸说好是打羽毛球来着，但我其实比较想踢球，我把球一块儿带过去我爸那儿。”瓦片咧嘴对妮子灿烂一笑，伸手接过便当袋，“娘你还有啥吩咐？今天是谁守着爷爷”？

妮子翻找着手机里收到的信息，“是你二奶奶，二奶奶叫你拿一根爱疯充电线过去。哦对了，叫你爸少吃冰淇淋，都多胖了，还有，别和你爸喝酒，啤酒也不行”。

瓦片出门之后，妮子寻思着是自己吃午餐管饱，还是把那个自从勒芒回来之后就老是窝在楼上房间里不出来的人拉出来一起吃，然后强迫他和自己过一个有意义的假期下午？妮子坐在沙发上，眼珠来回转了四五圈，决定上楼敲门。

敲了两声，就听见屋里的人趿拉着拖鞋跌跌撞撞地过来开门，妮子无比嫌弃地看了一眼这个浑身乏力、脸色苍白、头发糟乱、满下巴青胡茬、身上的T恤己皱出三层折痕的人，扶额叹气，“现在是11点24分，给你1个小时把自己拾掇利索了，我在客厅等你，然后出去吃午餐、看摄影展，最后去超市购物……”妮子抬眼看看这个单手托着下巴正在用短路的脑子消化一波外来信息的弟弟，抬高声音加了一句“不能反驳”便转身下楼去。

的确，自从勒芒之后，小小就特别丧，前两天，除了午餐和晚餐会在饭厅露面十分钟随便扒拉两口，其他时间都在房间里闷着。要说勒芒未完赛给了自己重大打击，那倒也不至于，只是未完赛这事儿和其他莫名的情绪交织在一起，成了一张紧紧裹住自己的网。微微说，「你别把网越裹越紧，要是被人把你勒出来的肉削掉一块两块的，你知道么，那叫凌迟」。

鬼知道微微除了「爱是一种信仰」，还看了些什么乱七八糟的书。

捋一捋三天没洗的油腻头发，小小觉得妮子哥的建议也挺好，毕竟嘛，明年、后年，年年都会有勒芒，明天、后天，也许就会和把某些人某些事在记忆里删除。

“啊……可说呢，你一点儿都不适合留胡子！”看着小小清清爽爽地从楼上下来，妮子嫌弃地拍拍他胸口，扬起满是络腮胡的傲娇小脸，往车库扭去，“走走走，70天的夏休，可不能浪费了啊”！

俩人开着慢车满大街晃悠，最后决定吃一顿地中海风味。说起吃来，家里四个兄弟都喜欢尝鲜，经常在家讨论新菜式，出门发掘新餐厅，但偏偏瓦片随了他爹——一个可以连续三天6个正餐都不换菜谱的人。无奈，妮子为了儿子，这几年厨艺突飞猛进，为的就是能让瓦片吃得舒服的同时，自己也不被腻死。难得夏休，停下工作，甩开儿子出来享受悠闲生活，妮子翻菜单都是快乐的节奏。

“哥，你开心得就像儿子不是你亲生的一样……”小小抿着咖啡，点了点桌子，实在看不下去妮子的表情，示意他赶紧点单。

“等你有孩子你就知道了……不，等你孩子有瓦儿这么大的时候你就知道了……”妮子想想，瓦片小一些的时候，一头金色卷毛，笑起来灿烂又纯良，还是挺可爱的。

“等吧……”小小放下咖啡，目光涣散地捏着指尖玩儿，“可没人给我送祖传的染色体”。

“呿……”妮子斜眼，“你当我瞎？我不问你，你就以为我什么都不知道”？

本来坐得笔直的身体一下瘫在了椅背上，小小表情不置可否，眼睛转向餐厅的玻璃窗外，却没有聚焦。

妮子伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“想说说么？其实……季前破鞋挑车手的时候，我就知道，你和他成为了队友，他要是有点儿什么动静，你完全抵抗不了”。

“我也没想抵抗……”小小看着妮子略带惊讶的眼神，点了点头，“嗯……我一直喜欢他啊不是么，但是已经没有期盼，我没什么能讨他喜欢的地方，我自己知道”。

“所以……炮友”？

“呵……”小小再次把没有聚焦的眼神转向了窗外，“连‘友’都算不上的”。

“那他知不知道你的想法”？

“我的想法？我……没想法……”小小把脸转回来，托腮看着妮子，“何况……他为什么要知道我的想法呢？不问喜好，不问日常，不谈人生，不谈理想，说不定，这样相处得会更好、更长”。

“这样对你没好处吧，你可以拒绝他的”。

“哥……你跟胖子哥那么多年也没好处，你为什么还要有小瓦？”

“有些事情……”

“有些事情，是因为开不了口，一直得要藏在心底，自己才会觉得珍贵”。

“呿……”妮子装作不屑的样子低下头，那种小心翼翼地将不可说的回忆埋藏起来，只有在对那个人的想念快要绷不住了才打开尘封的匣子掏出一点儿自认为的「曾经的美好」来慰藉的行为和意识……其实连自诩是过来人的妮子，也说不清这算是珍贵的解药，还是蚀骨的毒药。


	4. 要么一切要么全无

“起来！”韦伯踢开沙发边上的一片酒瓶，勉强有了个站的位置。然后把塞恩斯的脑袋从某人肩膀上推开，把班博的胳膊从某人手臂中分出来，再轻轻地拍拍某人因醉酒而绯红的脸，“喂，起来了”！

“诶？”马萨带着斯老师上楼来，看到里卡多家的门大敞着，而这位主人坐在餐桌边托着腮看着客厅傻笑，“挖挖，你给谁开门呀？”马萨顺着里卡多手指的方向，和斯老师一起往灯光昏暗的客厅走去，“哦嚯！”一走近那堆横七竖八的人，一股酒味儿直冲鼻腔，斯老师揉揉鼻子，“我说宝宝，你们到底喝了多少”？

“我怀疑他们都喝死几个了！”马萨还没搭话，站在暗处的高大身影就开了腔，听得出情绪还很不好。

“租西？？？”马萨走近两步才看清楚来人是韦伯，“我以为你不过来了呢？你怎么这么晚？散场了都要”！

“是……呵……是……师兄……师兄……啊……”已经喝醉的里卡多眼前一亮，步履轻浮地朝客厅走来，“师兄……你是来赶，来赶第二场的？对……对不对？来来……来……我们……我们俩……唱……唱歌……”说着就要拿遥控器调音量。

马萨一个眼神示意，斯老师赶紧抓起遥控器就扣了电池给揣兜里，并马上拔掉了所有电视音响设备电源。韦伯默默竖起大拇指，工程师就是不一样，威家的进站速度真是比赛两秒钟，台下十年功。

里卡多沮丧又委屈地看着眼前三个不让自己嗨的人，转头就往沙发上寻找安慰，扯着瘫在沙发旁的维斯塔潘的耳朵，“喂！你小子不是老说自己是蓝翔毕业的么！要努力啊！”手被维斯塔潘一把打掉。坐到埃文斯大腿上，双手捏着埃文斯的脸，“阿四！你爸叫你回家吃饭！”埃文斯嘟哝了一句“你滚”，韦伯摇头，扶额。揉一把科维亚特的头毛，“阿牲！起来跳舞啊！我要和你跳舞！”科维亚特大长腿把他撂倒在塞恩斯怀里。里卡多戳戳旁边小小的脸，“铁铁！你醒醒啊铁铁！刚才打牌你输了！”使劲儿推推小小，“你输了！你的受罚还没完成啊铁铁！”小小低声叹了口气，一旁的班博和塞恩斯迷迷糊糊地呵呵笑了起来，桌脚边的维尼上来一把捏住里卡多的嘴，推了推小小，“来来来！受罚受罚！快受罚”！！！

马萨和斯老师也笑了起来，只有双手叉腰的韦伯身上气压越来越低。

小小揉了一把脸，认命似的，弯下腰“吧唧”在里卡多嘴角亲了一口，还没等几个醉鬼开口起哄，小小就被韦伯从沙发上拉了起来，“我看你不是喝醉了，你是要反了你！”咬着牙把小小架起来就往外走，完全无视身后一片疑惑的声音。

“话说……租西……”马萨指着韦伯的背影，一脸懵逼。

“是不是找错人了？”斯老师看了看依旧在熟睡的埃文斯。

“儿子也能认错？”马萨真的很认真地思考着小小和埃文斯的相似程度。

“话说宝宝，你叫我上来是干嘛的？”斯老师在想为什么我会在这儿？

“哦……我下去切水果前，小小跟我说，如果他喝多了，就让我帮忙把他送回楼上他家，结果俩小时后我上来一看，果然都喝多了，我一人扛不动他啊，就回家叫你一块儿来扛，然后……”马萨挠挠头，怎么老觉得哪儿不对呢？

“然后人被租西扛去了，租西还不要他儿子了。”斯老师补充道。

“可说呢……那现在阿四怎么办呢”？

“那就不用管了，就让他们睡吧。”说着斯老师调高了一些空调的温度，“宝宝，你去拿几件衣服给他们盖上，要比赛了，可别都感冒了”。

再瘦弱也是个1米84个子的人，韦伯好不容易把小小带下楼，打开车门，扔进副驾驶，绑上安全带，摔上车门，整个动作粗暴得让人以为他下一步就得纵火烧车了。

韦伯按住了一直扭动着找舒适位置的小小，掰过他的脸，“现在是半夜两点，你是要回家还是怎样”？

“呵……”小小一声带着醉意的轻笑，伸手就要开车门，“要你管”？

车门落锁的声音阻止了小小的动作，扭头一看，眼前的人正蹙着眉头看着自己，“呵……”小小又轻笑一声，抱臂窝在了座位上，“走吧，放我……嗯……在哪儿都行”。

“知道我是谁么？”韦伯再次掰过小小的脸，要他看着自己。

小小打掉韦伯的手，“呵……我管你呢”？

“我看你真的是欠调教！”韦伯一脚油门，车往自己家开去。

拖拽着进了房间，韦伯把小小扔在了沙发上，到厨房做了杯蜂蜜柠檬茶，故意多挤柠檬汁，少放蜂蜜。

“喝下去！”不容分说的语气。

小小看着眼前这杯液体，第一反应就是拒绝，眨巴着冰蓝色的大眼睛，咬着下唇，可怜兮兮地看着韦伯。

“你这么看着我也没用，喝下去！”生气的韦伯向来什么都不买账，把杯子再往前递一点儿，直接贴到了小小嘴唇上，让韦伯意外的是，小小没有接过杯子，而是就着这个姿势喝了起来。伸着脖子嘬柠檬茶的可爱模样让韦伯生气的脸终于缓和了一些。

柠檬茶酸得小小直皱眉头，还剩1/3实在不愿意喝了，推开了韦伯的手，“你整我呢？酸死了”！

“哟，知道酸了？我以为你快喝死了，根本尝不出味道呢。”把小小揉着腮帮子的手拿下来，“想吃甜的么”？

小小歪着头愣了一下，然后点点头，于是一个吻落了下来。韦伯的舌头扫过了小小整个口腔，舌尖轻刮上颚产生的酥麻感使小小的双手情不自禁地环上了韦伯的肩脖，韦伯顺势把小小从沙发上拉起来，嘴唇分开的时候，一声因缺氧而变得软糯的呻吟从小小嘴里飘出来，韦伯再次堵上这张嘴，把人带进了浴室。

把浴缸放上水，韦伯搂着靠在墙上的小小，毫不费力地扯下了那条他一直不太看得顺眼但是又不得不说很诱人的低腰牛仔裤。被扒光的下半身突然触到冰冷的墙壁，小小颤抖了一下，随即被一双手臂环上了腹股沟，小小慢慢转过身，一手抚上了韦伯的胸肌，另一手正要解开韦伯衬衫的第三颗纽扣时，停住了手。看着小小的反应，韦伯脸上出现了一抹心机的笑容，左手更用力地揉捏着弹性还行的臀瓣，右手食指有意无意不轻不重地轻戳着慢慢变柔软的穴口。小小被撩拨得轻轻在韦伯身上蹭起来，揪着韦伯的领口，喉咙里都是细碎的呻吟。

“我是谁？”韦伯轻咬着小小的耳垂，又问了一次这个问题，话音落下的同时手指用力往小小的穴口刺入。

“啊……”小小因为异物感的入侵而扭了一下腰，缩紧的穴口缠住了那根又想要出去的手指，抬起头，水眼氤氲地看着韦伯，咬上了那些胡渣和骨缝的方下巴，轻扭着腰试图将刺入小穴的手指含得更深。

韦伯满意地衔住小小那两片调皮的唇瓣，边轻吻着边将人带到了浴缸边，“乖，进去，我帮你洗澡。”顺从地坐进浴缸，被热水包围的舒服感使得小小开心地玩起了水。刚把自己脱光的韦伯跨进浴缸，一手抓住那只正在撩水花的大长腿挂到了自己手臂上，另一只手在穴口继续着之前进行到一半的开发，“原来你喝醉之后这么能来事儿？嗯”？

小小撇过头斜眼看着韦伯，“我都这么能来事儿了，你废话怎么还那么多……啊……嗯……慢点儿……你慢点儿……”突然被撑开的穴口接触到热水，小小不安地抓紧了韦伯的手臂。

“确定？”韦伯把手指抽出来，停下了动作。

“你怎么那么讨厌啊！”话是这么说，可另一只搭在浴缸边的长腿却环上了韦伯的腰，平时羞赧的脸上现在尽是一副不怕死的大胆勾引。

在床上从来没听过小小主动要求的韦伯简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，俯下身认真地看着小小，第三次问，“宝贝儿，你确定你知道我是谁？”小小揽过他的脖子，往他唇上轻啄了一口，“你……想让我把你当成谁？”那一刻，这妖孽眼里的清明简直让韦伯怀疑他到底有没有醉……但是，邀请已经明摆在眼前，再考虑那么多的话，韦伯就要怀疑自己X冷淡了。扶着分身往小穴里送去，已经扩张过的小穴加上在热水放松的身体，韦伯的分身顺利地进入一半，小小便主动地扭着腰，贪婪地要将剩下的一半赶紧吞进小穴里，韦伯安抚似的亲吻着小小的脖子，“别急……”快速地将分身抽出又猛然插入，大开大合之间激起的水花溅在小小的下腹和分身上，有种说不清又抓不住的快感。

“啊……啊……太快了……嗯……”

“告诉我，舒服么？嗯？”

“嗯……舒服……”

“那是要快点儿还是慢点儿？”

“啊……要……啊哈……快……快点儿……再深点儿……唔……”

第一次听到小小如此大胆的叫床声，不要说让他舒服，韦伯觉得自己能把身下这人给拆吞入腹。显然，狭窄的浴缸已经施展不开，韦伯忍耐一时间下身充血的胀痛，跨出浴缸，扯过浴巾，一把将小小从水里捞出来，扔到了床上。

小小任由韦伯拿着浴巾为自己擦头发，身子没什么力气，只能瘫软在床上，“枕头……”嘴里嗫嚅着。

“说什么呢？”

“枕头……枕头上有你的味道……嘿……”呆傻天真的笑和赤裸的蜜桃色身体形成了鲜明的反差。韦伯把浴巾扔到一旁，抬起小小的两只大长腿，直接挺入……

“啊……你……嗯嗯……吓到我了……啊……”

“操你还要打招呼？”

“哼……嗯……啊……舒服的……啊……”

“舒服了应该说什么呢？”

“嗯……再深点儿……”

“不对……”韦伯惩罚似的把分身深埋在温热的甬道里不再动作，俯下身用下巴的胡渣摩擦着小小的腮帮，“来，宝贝儿，看清楚我是谁……”双腿将韦伯的腰环得更紧，手也紧紧搂住了韦伯的脖子，在他耳边软软地叫了一声“马克……”韦伯狠狠地吻上了小小的嘴，律动起来的身体又开始了新一轮的攻击。

“宝贝儿今天真乖……”话音未落便感受到穴口突然间的收缩，韦伯又给了小小一次用力的撞击，“你找死是不是”？

“啊啊啊……要……要你……”随着韦伯两声低吼，小小感受到内壁一阵温热，男人的几股精液浇灌了进来，“嗯……热热的……”小小轻扭着屁股，穴口缠着韦伯的分身还不肯放，仿佛还不满足似的要汲取更多。发泄过的韦伯趴在了小小的胸口，手指不轻不重地揉着红艳的乳头，“宝贝儿还夹着我呢……”拔出分身，看着小小委屈的表情，轻笑着给他翻身，“来，趴着，抬起你的小屁股……”小小顺从地趴好，抬起了屁股，绯红的菊穴周围一片湿潮，一开一合间还吐出一滴滴的白浊，淫靡的画面刺激着韦伯的分身又在慢慢挺立，轻吻着还滋养得不够圆润的臀瓣，玩心大发地将两根手指深入菊穴慢慢抠挖着。

“舒服么？里面东西不少呢！”

“嗯……舒服……不要玩坏了……啊……你要死啊……”感觉到手指的力道在加重，小小扭动着腰肢又想逃避又想要更多，自己的分身巍颤颤地没有安慰，难受得很，“帮我……”

韦伯把手指抽出来，抚摸上了小小的分身，不停地刺激着已经开始冒水的铃口，“是这样么？还想要什么？”韦伯恶作剧地往还没完全闭合的穴口吹了口气。

“嗯……后面……也要……”

“要什么？告诉我？”

“嗯……要你……要你进来……”

“宝贝儿你今天太乖了！”把分身埋入甬道慢慢抽动，韦伯弯下身一手搂住小小的腰，一手不忘安抚着小小已经挺立的分身。后入式的撞击更为猛烈，韦伯的每一次进入后都像要在甬道里翻搅一下，像是要把身下的人揉碎似的，手里搓弄着的分身也越来越硬。

“啊……啊啊……嗯……”前后夹击之下，小小在韦伯手里释放了出来。将小小瘫软的身体抱起来，韦伯继续挤着小小分身里的精液，“果然是我的好孩子”。

“唔……啊哈……嗯……”扳过小小的头，韦伯贪婪地吻着那之前没得到安抚而被主人咬得血红的唇，像是在标记着自己的所有物似的，激情又粗暴。接吻的间隙将沾着精液的手指塞入小小口中，“来，宝贝儿，尝尝自己的味道……”小小拒绝地摇着头，韦伯轻笑着将手指放到自己嘴里，再度吻上了小小，“你比以前，还要好吃……宝贝儿，我爱你……呃……啊……操……”感觉到后穴一阵猛烈的收缩，韦伯在小小的身体里激射了出来，“啊……哈……这么撩拨我，你是有多不怕死？嗯？”将小小的身体慢慢放低在床上，韦伯拔出分身，将剩余的精液挤在了穴口，仍在轻轻张合的穴口，里外都慢慢滴着另一个男人的东西，画面好不淫靡。

胸口因为急促的呼吸而上下起伏，每一处关节都因为碰撞和摩擦而泛着绯色，水和汗打湿的发梢贴在脸颊，疲惫的眼睑簇拥着水汽迷蒙了冰蓝的眼……小小身上的每一处状态都表明着刚才经过了一场多激烈的性爱。韦伯欣赏了一下眼前的画面之后，坐到了床上，将小小的脑袋揽到了自己身旁。

“宝贝儿，累了么？”

久久没听到小小回话，租西只当他乏了，自己继续说，“我是第一次见你喝多了，你说如果你平时能有这么乖，我得省多少事儿啊？在队里低头不见抬头见你都憋着跟我不超过五句话，在床上也没见你有多开心，还有，你跟李挖挖怎么回事儿？你的脑袋瓜儿里想什么呢……”

小小还是没说话，伸手环过了韦伯的腰，脸贴紧了韦伯的身体，闭上了眼睛，呼吸渐渐平静下来。以为小小要睡着了的韦伯，轻轻地挪了一下身体，也想躺下，不想下身被一只长腿压了上来……“干嘛呢？学坏呢？”话音刚落，那只长腿便夹进了自己双腿中间，撩拨的意思不言而喻。韦伯向前伸手把那只长腿往上一抬，托着屁股就把人给挪到了自己身上，“干嘛呢？嗯”？

“哼……”小小伏在韦伯胸口闷哼一声，随后撑起身体，抬起脸从韦伯的胸口开始星星点点地轻啄着往上吻去，两只长腿在韦伯身旁张开了，小腹以下故意随着身体的挪动而一下下蹭着韦伯的下半身。韦伯双手架住小小，自己在床上坐直了些，屈起了双腿，双手托住了小小的臀瓣，“乖，腿再张开些……”小小听话地把腿张得更开，坐在了韦伯的小腹上。

“啊……”被韦伯双手用力抓了一下臀瓣的小小疼痛地惊呼一声，将身体往后挪了挪，手摸索着握住了韦伯的分身，在自己的股缝间慢慢摩擦着，韦伯握上小小的手，引导着他将分身塞进自己菊穴里，小小顺从地跟随着韦伯的动作，并不费力地就把分身塞进了湿软温热的菊穴。

“嗯……”小小慢慢扭动着胯，将肉棒吞得更深。

“宝贝儿吃紧点儿……”

“啊……”小小被猛地一顶，不禁叫出声来，“啊……嗯……顶到了……是那里……”

“还想要么？”说着韦伯又向上顶了一次。

“要……还要啊……啊哈……”小小的手掌摩擦着自己的胸口，乳头坚挺而红艳。韦伯一把揽过小小的脖子将人拉下来，嘴巴准确地含上了小小胸前的红点。

“呵……痒呢……啊……轻……轻点儿……”小小将身体挪了挪，“另一边也要……”

“要干嘛呢？”韦伯恶作剧地用手掌的粗茧摩擦着另一边的乳头，“告诉我……”

“嗯……也要吸它……啊啊……嗯……”将乳头送至韦伯嘴里，马上得到的安抚刺激得小小又将粗大的肉棒吞进去一点儿。

突然间韦伯停下了抽插的动作，咬着小小的耳朵轻声哄着，“宝贝儿，我想看你自己动的样子……”

小小依依不舍地拉开与韦伯胸口的距离，借助韦伯的双手支撑起身体，开始自己吞吐着男人的肉棒，每坐下去一次，被刺激到G点的身体都忍不住摆动着腰，将肉棒往甬道里挤得更深，几十次的吞吐下来，穴口和肉棒根部，乳白色的精液混合着肠道的淫液从肉棒的缝隙中被挤了出来，泛起了白沫，臀肉的啪啪声响听起来很是销魂。

“宝贝儿的腰扭得真好”，韦伯双手顺着小小的腰侧滑下去，左手托住了臀，右手握住了小小湿淋淋的分身。

“啊……啊啊……帮我……用力些……快点儿嘛……”为了韦伯手上的动作快一些，小小更快地扭动自己的腰肢，将肉棒夹得更紧，“快点儿……啊……要死了……啊啊啊……”

“还能夹这么紧？嗯？”韦伯抬起腰，用力向菊穴挺进，手里捏着小小的铃口不做动作。

“啊啊……好深啊……舒服……就是那儿……啊啊啊……好棒……啊啊啊……帮我……要……我要……”

“要什么？啊……”韦伯轻拍着小小的屁股，对突如其来的一阵紧缩给予惩罚，“反了你了？不把你操射了你真的要上天了……”

“嗯啊……操我呀……啊……啊啊……”

韦伯的动作大起大落，紧捏小小铃口的手突然放开，一股精液喷洒在自己腹部。

“啊哈……嗯……”小小慢慢地撸着分身里的精液，满足地趴在了韦伯胸口。

“宝贝儿，我还没射呢？”韦伯顶顶小小的身体，坚挺的肉棒蓄势待发，此时，小小慢慢爬起身，拿出韦伯的分身，然后艰难地转了个方向。

韦伯惊讶于小小的动作，还没开口询问，分身就被温热的口腔包围了，“呃……舒服……宝贝儿真棒……”分身在小小嘴里深入浅出，湿滑温热的感觉简直不能更棒，而菊穴在眼前淫靡地张合着，韦伯便塞进两根手指作为安抚，手指每一次抠挖，分身便被牙齿敏感地刺激一下，“呼……宝贝儿，我真是要爱死你了……呃……啊……啊……舒服……”正在射精的韦伯用力地往小小嘴里顶了顶，甚至能感觉到精液射在了小小的上颚和喉口。

“嗯……好多……嗯……”将嘴里接到的精液吐出来抹在了韦伯的肉棒上，小小将它贴在唇边慢慢亲吻着，韦伯将小小抱回来，转身压了上去激吻，“让我尝尝你嘴里我的味道……”小小手环着韦伯的脖子，喘息着接受。

“唔……嗯……”吻的缝隙里夹杂着细碎的呻吟，在小小换气都困难了的时候，韦伯放开了身下的人儿，“又乖又甜……”韦伯把停留在小小下巴上的手挪到了下身，塞进了紧贴的双腿间，就着沾满小小整个下身的湿滑液体，毫无阻力地滑进了臀缝之中。感觉到韦伯的手指不怀好意地轻轻刮着臀缝，小小轻抓住了韦伯的手腕而后推开，摇摇头，闷声说道，“不要了……累……”

韦伯看看小小眼神已近涣散，眼皮也快要撑不开了，便果真收了手。只是一手搂抱着小小的肩膀，一手的手指轻慢地在小小臀瓣上里抚摸着，时不时低头啄一口小小的唇，“宝贝儿，还记得我们第一次么，你害羞得一直死死地抱着我，又不敢看我，看着你反应那么青涩，我又开心，又觉得自己很罪恶啊……”小小搭上韦伯的腰，把自己窝在了韦伯胸口，紧紧相贴的程度像是不愿与男人分开一丝一毫，然后趴在他心口的位置闷闷地应了一声。

韦伯开心地笑了起来，将被子盖上小小肩头，换了个环抱的姿势，一同睡去。

还没到九点，小小是被肩膀下压着的一个手机的振动吵醒的。

摸了摸那个手机，小小发现并不是自己的，而是同床共枕这位男人的，来电显示的「宝贝」两个字，撞得小小的脑袋「嗡」的一声叫唤，就像一架轰炸机低空从头上掠过，完了还会投放一颗炸弹。小小想想昨晚醉酒的情景，看看自己的浑身赤裸的样子，感觉手机屏幕上的「宝贝」两字就像照妖镜一样，把自己打回了让喜欢的人看不上的丑陋原型。

电话又一遍打进来，小小推醒韦伯，“你的电话。”

韦伯揉揉眼睛，还没来得及看清小小，差点儿贴上手机屏幕，看着屏幕上「宝贝」俩字，韦伯一只手过了电话，另一只手揉揉小小的头发，便下了床走去了洗手间。

对于电话那头是谁，小小不想知道也不敢知道，本能的逃避心理让他暂缓了身体的疼痛和疲惫，从脏衣服里掏出钱和手机，再从韦伯的衣柜里扯出一套干净运动衣裤，套上身就走。

「开门啊！我回来了！」——敲门声，这就是打电话的人吧？

小小打开门，把门口的人吓得退后了一步，看着那张熟悉的脸，小小用力咬着下唇说了声「对不起」，便跌撞着向电梯走去。

埃文斯走进门，看到围着浴巾扶着额的韦伯，闻到了空气中一丝暧昧得不寻常的气息。


	5. 振动翅膀的声音比喘息的天空还要红艳

随便应了一声正在院子里逗狗的微微，小小快步走进屋上楼回到房间。控制不住力道的关门声掩盖了他虚软倒地的瞬间。

那一阵吵醒自己的手机震动声、来电显示标注着「宝贝」人、韦伯撇开自己接电话的背影、门外一脸震惊的埃文斯、像贼般逃跑的自己……两分钟的画面迅速闪过脑海，却像刀子一样一刀刀刺痛着小小，逼他想起昨晚有多放肆多荒唐——他是喝多了，但并没有不省人事，至少，在被压在冰冷的浴室墙壁上之后，他就清醒了一大半儿。

不借着酒劲儿，他不知道自己能大胆到那个程度，不知道自己的身体能如此贪恋那个人，不知道即便是一句床上的「我爱你」都会让自己心起涟漪，不知道自己想的「即便只是炮友，好歹也有着关联」是多么悲哀的现实，不知道自己三年多来一直都没忘记过对那个人有多深的爱恋……是的，多糟糕啊。

从地上艰难地撑起要散架的身体，爬起来走进浴室，镜子里的自己，头发凌乱，面色苍白，脱掉之前随手从韦伯衣柜里扯的T恤、运动裤，星星点点的吻痕还有着烫指的热度，股间的黏腻湿滑让小小对无法拒绝韦伯的自己心生厌恶。

刷牙挤了比平时多一倍的牙膏，洗澡涂满沐浴露来回地擦拭着，仿佛这样可以让自己放过自己。最后在45度水温的浴缸里，小小沉沉睡去。

“微微，我怎么觉得这西红柿越长越小了啊？”妮子拿着菜篮，弯着腰在院子的小菜地里扒拉着那三棵西红柿。

微微边给狗洗澡边看了一眼菜篮，“能不小么？自从裤衩儿受伤回老家之后，就没人给菜地施过肥，还能结果已经不错了”。

“那倒也是……等会儿打个电话给裤衩儿看他身体怎么样了，顺便问问该怎么施肥。对了，我们这午饭，几个人吃？就我俩么？”妮子之前是听到有人回来的动静，但不确定。

“别吃午饭了，这儿都10点多了，我们做一顿下午饭好了，反正小小估计也没起床。”微微指了指小小房间的窗，“鬼知道昨晚李挖挖生日，他们喝了多少，他回来的时候我看他走路都打飘儿”。

“哦，我没听错啊……我说怎么听到有动静呢……难得，他能喝到打飘儿。”妮子想着昨晚里卡多生日，韦伯必定也受邀前去，待会儿得八卦一下小小有没有发生什么事儿。

牛肉冷盘、蔬菜沙拉再加从中餐厅打包回来的蒸虾饺，小笼包，在院子里摆好了餐桌，妮子打发微微上楼叫小小吃饭。

“小，吃饭了！”微微敲敲门，里面没动静，“小，你醒了没？还睡呢？”又加大力道敲了两声，里面还是没动静，微微掏出手机拨了小小的电话，也没听到铃声，“小？”尝试着打开房门，好在没锁，捡起地上的手机，屏幕还亮着，连同自己的电话，12个未接来电。微微敲敲浴室的门，里面没有回应，“小，你在里面么？穿衣服了么？我开门了啊？”里面还是没有回应，一想情况可能不好，微微赶紧打开了门，“我艹！小你干嘛呢？”小小泡在浴缸里，不省人事，微微摸了摸浴缸的水，早已变凉。

“哥！快上来！”

“怎么啦？？？”

“赶紧上来搭把手，小小晕过去了！”

“哈？？？晕？？？什么鬼？？？”

给小小裹上浴袍，妮子和微微一人抬手一人抬脚，把小小放到了床上。浴衣的拉扯露出了小小胸口的肌肤，一些印记让妮子心里大呼不妙，“我先帮小小吹吹头发。我觉得他……昨晚……应该不是去和李挖挖过生日那么简单……”看着小小潮红的脸，妮子探了探他的脸和胸口，果然是发烧了，“微微，你去把医生请过来，就说有病人着凉发烧了”。

微微走后，妮子拿出干净衣服费力地给小小穿上，“你啊，怕不是个傻逼……”

桌上手机又开始震动，第13个电话打了进来，是里卡多。

“挖挖，生日快乐。”

“铁……嗯？嗯？？不是小小？？？”

“嗯，我，海菲尔德。”

“哦！哦哦哦！！妮子哥！哥啊，小小回家了对吧？”

“嗯，在家呢，你们昨晚喝大了？”

“可不喝大了么！我醒来没看到小小，以为他回楼上去了，说找他弄点儿吃的呗，结果他也不在楼上，我记得他昨晚就走了呀，所以问问他上哪儿去了，打了3个电话呢！”

“可说呢，这不醉着还没醒呢。”

12个未接来电，除去微微拨的1个、里卡多的2个，还剩马萨的3个、韦伯的6个。

“嗨，北鼻！”妮子回拨给了马萨。

“小小！啊……你终于……不对，你不是小小……是妮子吧？”

“是我啦！跟我说说昨晚你楼上的事儿。”

“楼上？李挖挖过生日呗，哦对了，小小……回家了？”

“嗯，现在在家，今天早上回来的。昨晚是租西把他带走的吧？”

“嗯……我就想说这事儿……不好意思啊，我没反应过来啊当时，就没拦住……”

“没事儿，反正有些人傻起来拦也拦不住。”

挂掉电话，妮子把手机的震动也关了，自己拿在手边，以免遗漏小小的工作电话。

医生给小小检查了身体，开了处方，神情复杂地对妮子说：“估计他缓过来一些后，还会拉肚子，药我也一道开了，吃的方面注意一些，熬个汤，可乐是不能少的”。

微微送走了医生，看着妮子若有所思的样子，拿过他手里的处方，“哥，我去买药吧”？

“不用不用，你照顾小小，把他这儿乱的给收拾收拾，我去熬汤、做菜，小瓦要回来了，药啊可乐啊什么的，我都发给他，让他给买回来”。

瓦片看着亲妈发来的信息，一堆感冒头疼腹泻的药，拿去给队医确认了一遍确实是药没错，又接到了一条信息要买可乐和巧克力？把手机凑到Kimi面前，“爸，你看我妈给我发的信息，他什么时候喝可乐，什么时候要吃巧克力了”？

Kimi眯着眼看了看，“哼……你跟你妈说，别以为他就长不胖”！

“你俩真幼稚！诶……我妈不会是感冒又拉肚子，什么什么病毒性胃肠炎之类的吧……”

“他啊，不会的……”Kimi肯定地说，“何况没有什么病是一瓶白兰地搞不定的，如果有，就加一瓶伏特加”！

此时，瓦片好像明白了自己爹妈没法儿一起过日子的原因……


	6. 没有人知道的事情是不存在的

“所以……究竟为什么我们两个还有两两两两场比赛才能夏休20多天的人要喝着咖啡、红茶、红牛，在这儿陪一个已经放假并且有70多天夏休期的人喝酒？？？”阿隆索耸肩摊手，一脸嫌弃地看着正在撸狗的巴顿和今天的主角——正在嚼着夏威夷果、喝着啤酒的马克韦伯。

“我已经半个月联系不上那孩子了……”

“谁？”巴顿把狗放到地上，往远处扔了一块鸡肉干，“啊……是可梦伟么？听说他明年要离开我们场子，去你们场子了呢”？！

“啊擦……神特么可梦伟！你有没有脑子？我看……怕不是那个奇尔顿？”阿隆索和巴顿大笑起来，high了个five。

韦伯想砸酒瓶子。

“好了好了……”看着把手指摁得咯吱咯吱响的韦伯，巴顿唯恐自己会被打死，“话说租西……大放假的你找人干嘛”？

“是啊，不就是一晚上狂了点儿，多大个事儿啊……”这是阿隆索从这段时间和韦伯聊天的内容里猜的，并告诉了巴顿。

“对啊，炮友嘛，不就是你情我愿就好了，你还想搞郎情妾意啊？”巴顿双手握拳托腮，“那是我和我家Ant啦”！！！

“你再扭！你再特么卖萌！”阿隆索举起一瓶啤酒作势要给巴顿砸过去，“我抽死你你信不信”！

“诶诶诶……”韦伯敲敲桌子，“你们还是不是知心好基友”？

“是是是，知心行了吧！”阿隆索再次嫌弃地看着韦伯，“整得跟谈恋爱似的”。

“其实啊，租西这人，还是比较正直的……”说到一半，巴顿轻轻给了自己一巴掌，“感觉说假话要被闪了舌头……”

“说不说！”韦伯又敲起了啤酒瓶。

“说说说……你只是想到人孩子可能会生病，觉得有点儿过意不去罢了”。

的确，那之后第二天，韦伯一共给小小打了9个电话，一直到晚上8点多，第10个电话才被接起来，但是接电话的人，是小瓦。小瓦说「我妈去洗澡了，把小小手机放我面前了，所以我接了电话」，小瓦说「家里一股鸡汤味儿，小小刚喝完，这会儿躺下又睡了」，小瓦说「给小小吃了感冒药、止泻药，还给他贴了退热贴，看起来真幼稚」，小瓦说「差不多就行了，我姨不适合你」。一向做事有理有据，摆事实讲道理的韦伯，第一次觉得面对一个人、一件事，无从下手。

巴顿看了看韦伯一脸被说中的心虚，“租西，成年人嘛，大家都坦然一点儿好了，如果觉得过意不去，就道个歉”。

“这种关系……图的不是对方什么心情，图的只是自己安心、舒服而已。”阿隆索笑笑，摇摇头，“瓦片说得没错，那孩子不适合你。道个歉，打个电话就好，明天再试试呗。这事儿都快半个月了，在我记忆里，只有胖子和妮子才能扯那么久哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“还有还有……”巴顿也兴奋起来，“还有馒头和小皮哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈还有我和我家Ant”！！！

“滚啊！”阿隆索一短腿扫到了巴顿椅子上。

后院的那棵攀援月季下，小小坐在藤椅上边弹吉他边逗狗。身体已经痊愈，但是小小从家人的眼神能看出来，他最近还是不要出门的好……但还是忍不住偷偷发了信息，让里卡多想办法带自己出去放放风。

“诶嘿嘿嘿妮子哥早上好”！

妮子从十来棵羽衣甘蓝中抬起头来望向大门，那笑起来都能露出牙龈的血盆大口，除了里卡多，没别人。“哟，是挖挖啊，夏休了？我们家谁邀请你来吃午饭了”？

里卡多把山地车放好，舔着脸走过去和妮子一起掰菜叶，“哥，瞧你说的，我能那么爱吃啊！这不是……我估摸着小小的病也好了，要恢复身体，加强锻炼么对吧，所以我就想拉他一块儿去骑车”。

“就你俩去？我不信”！

“就我俩就我俩，就到山脚遛个四五十公里的就回来，我再带小小去剪个头发还不行么妮子哥”！

“剪头发？成交！他在后院，去叫他吧”。

无视小小想环山往上骑的想法，里卡多果然只和他一起环山脚不快不慢地骑着。

“我跟你说，你要是上山，如果抽筋了摔坏了或者又感冒了，回去我得被妮子哥打死，要是碰上你那战斗力爆棚的大哥，估计我下半辈子得在轮椅上度过！”里卡多严肃地教训着小小。

“行吧行吧，我又没怎么呢，搞得个个儿都知道……”小小嘟囔着，拜自己的好外甥、好邻居们所赐，现在跑圈界至少5%的车手知道他在里卡多生日上喝多了，并且重感冒卧床一星期。

“诶，我们去山口的便利店喝点儿啥吧，你要注意补水啊”！

“嗯，走吧，我想吃一小块儿巧克力”。

有句歌词怎么唱来着？假装不见，却偏又遇见——山口便利店旁的休息区，马克韦伯和巴顿俩人正边喝水边聊着天。

“哦哟哟？”巴顿指着便利店门口，“那个人不是你亲爱的小师弟李挖挖么”？

韦伯抬头看了过去，果然是里卡多，突然间小小给里卡多嘴角的吻浮现在韦伯的脑海里，看着里卡多手里拿着貌似不是一人份的东西，韦伯顺着他走的方向看去，果然，自己念叨了近一个月的人，正坐在路边半高的水泥墩上，晃着脚乖巧地等着买东西的同伴回来。

韦伯不顾身后巴顿的询问，大步向小小走去，巴顿甩了甩身上起的鸡皮疙瘩，站起来跟远远的里卡多打了招呼，“嘿——挖——挖——好——巧——啊——过——来——这——边——啊——”赶紧跑过去，接过了里卡多手上的东西。

“那啥……”里卡多尴尬地咧着嘴笑着，“大……大美哥，我这是……是买给小小的……”巴顿放下手中正要撕包装的巧克力，眯着眼看着里卡多，“说！你和那个小小！什么关系”？

“哈？？？”里卡多对突变的画风一脸懵逼，“啥？啥关系？那啥……青梅竹马！老铁！同床……啊不，同窗！同窗好友，曾经队友……就这关系吧！”大美继续眯着眼凑近里卡多，“那啥……大……大美哥……你别这样看着我啊，你得把我看发毛了……”里卡多伸手遮住了自己的脸，“咳……我问你……”大美坐直身体，一脸正经，“你知道你师兄和你老铁的事儿么”？

里卡多一听这问题，心里的小计算器马上滴滴滴按了起来，「小瓦不喜欢师兄，小瓦赢；妮子哥是小小亲哥，大美哥是师兄朋友，妮子哥赢；不知道老铁到底喜不喜欢师兄，但看他很少提起师兄，那么有可能不喜欢，老铁赢，好吧！」里卡多也坐直了身体，一脸认真，“我师兄现在不是小小的队友么，我知道他们的事儿，勒芒没完赛嘛！哎哟哟！！！”里卡多捂着被坚果击中的脑门，又躲开了巴顿第二颗坚果的攻击。

“我说东！你给我扯西！我打死你！打死你！把脸转过去！喝你的破红牛！”大美心想「租西是不是有毛病，干嘛要去招惹那么炸毛的一家！大哥是足球圈有名的刺儿头，妮子是横行跑圈界的抖S女王，还有个什么微微看着是个老老实实的美少年话不多，听说也只是个表面纯良的主儿……再加上小瓦，那家人哪个不是炸弹！租西怕不是脑子被门给夹了！」

小小早就看到韦伯朝自己走来，又看看被巴顿叫走的里卡多，知道自己连个救兵都没有了。果然，韦伯走到跟前，拽着自己都往便利店后面走去。

“身体好了？”韦伯捏捏小小的手臂，感觉又细了一圈。

“还好。”小小拨开了韦伯的手，揉了揉被拽疼的手腕。

“我想我应该跟你道个歉……”

“道歉？为什么？”小小偏开脸，避开了韦伯的眼神。

“那天晚上……”韦伯的眼神也开始不稳定。

“我忘了。”小小咬着嘴唇，小声却肯定。

“………………？？？”韦伯一脸WTF。

“嗯。”

“你确定？”

“嗯，所以，你不用跟我道什么歉。”小小下意识地往旁边挪了半步。

“你是跟我装失忆么？”

“并没什么需要去记住的事情。”

“你是要告诉我李挖挖生日的那天晚上的事情你都不记得？”韦伯死盯着小小。

“我好朋友的生日我当然记得，大家都很开心。”小小低着头，不想让韦伯看到自己的表情变化。

“之后呢？”韦伯向小小欺近了半步。

“之后我喝多了，感冒了，病了一场……”小小往后退了一步。

“呵……好……挺好……我怎么忘了，你长大了，啊？”韦伯拍了拍小小的肩膀，给他竖了个大拇指。

“……你可能还忘了……”小小再次拨开了韦伯的手，盯住了韦伯的眼睛。

“什么？”

“没有人知道的事情是不存在的，同样，没必要记得的事情也是不存在的。”小小分明看到了韦伯眼神里闪过一丝紧张。

“哈……”韦伯笑着摇摇头，“谁？跟你说了什么？”

“你觉得呢？”

“呵……没有人知道的事情……我可以让别人都知道……”

“有意思么？”小小打断了韦伯的话，“几年前，我和你，从开始到结束，谁都知道，那又怎样？”

韦伯抹了一把脸，试图第三次拉住小小的手，他大概能知道，这孩子把以前的事情说出来，心里是憋了多大一口气。

小小躲开韦伯的手，深呼吸，“好了，对不起……”没等韦伯回话，小小便转身走开了，向二十米开外和巴顿聊得火热的里卡多招招手，“李挖挖！走了啊！大美哥，再见”！

回去的一路上小小都没说话，暴风雨前的宁静让里卡多自觉地将速度落后了小小1/3个身位，想跟小小提剪头发的事又不太敢开口……“小啊……”里卡多小心翼翼地叫了一声小小。

小小回过头看着里卡多那张纠结的脸，“干嘛？？？”

“那啥……趁现在时间还早，对吧，我特别想去做个……”

“做个SPA？”

“没……不用那么高级……就做个……”

“做个三温暖？”

“不至于不至于……就做个头部大保健……”

“行！走吧！”

里卡多惊讶地看着那加速的背影，寻思着是不是师兄又刺激这位小爷了……


	7. 小丑翻几个跟斗就等你拍一拍手

“啊……你们一群的蒙扎党，在蒙扎还没吃够啊？还让罗萨叔下厨？！”布埃米拎着大包小包走进屋，马上闻到了烤龙虾的味道。

“啊……小米！”里卡多看到布埃米手里的袋子，赶紧爬过去抱大腿，“你从中国北京带了好吃的回来对不对！我就知道！”里卡多抢过一盒驴打滚紧紧抱在怀里。

“瞧你那德行，敢情纳姨饿着你了？”布埃米把茯苓饼、真空包装的烤鸭、酱肘子、果脯、稻香村摆了一茶几，还好，驴打滚买了三盒。

小小拆了盒看起来口味比较淡的茯苓饼，斜眼看看一口一个驴打滚的里卡多，“挖挖，整屋子的司机就属你最胖，你少吃点儿……”

里卡多震惊地环顾了屋子三圈，把目光锁定在了正在切菜的小林可梦伟身上，“憋瞎说啊！可梦伟不也挺胖的么？！哎哟！！！”

可梦伟一坨黄瓜头扔向里卡多，“是呀！可是架不住我矮呀略略略略略略……”说完拍了拍正在烤龙虾的德拉罗萨，“我胖么？”德拉罗萨低头亲了一下可梦伟，“怎么可能，手感刚刚好！”说完还腾出一只手捏了一把可梦伟的臀侧，可梦伟开心地笑着回吻了德拉罗萨。

“诶哟我的天我要下车！这不是去幼儿园的车！”刚进门的埃文斯正正看到这一幕，马上捂住了眼睛，“我还小，看多了害眼！”

小小寻声瞥向埃文斯，不够一秒就把目光收了回来，拿起水杯低头嘬着，掩饰自己的尴尬，却没注意到埃文斯正朝自己走来。

埃文斯走到小小面前，晃了晃手中的纸袋，“小妈，这是我爸叫我拿给你的，已经洗好了。”

“噗……”小小嘴里一口水喷到了纸袋上，旁边的里卡多也被驴打滚塞得说不出话，布埃米赶紧给里卡多递过水杯，塞恩斯也放下游戏手柄，扯了两张纸巾给小小擦嘴……小小回过神来接过纸巾，一脸懵逼地看着埃文斯，“那啥……你刚说啥？”

埃文斯看看每个人都一脸懵逼的样子，以为自己说错了什么，“我……我说这衣服已经洗好了……怎怎怎怎么了？”

“不不不……再上一句？”

“我说这是我爸叫我拿给你的呀！”

小小接过纸袋，看了看里面的衣服，是自己的没错，就是里卡多生日那天晚上穿的那套，可是……“等等，你……你再说一遍刚才那句？”

“哎呀！我爸，我爸叫我顺便带过来的啊！”

布埃米、塞恩斯悄悄地挪到了里卡多身边，小小声地说：“尼玛这重点好像不对啊？”里卡多吞下驴打滚后点点头，科维亚特也从流理台那边慢慢凑了过来，“小妈是个什么鬼？”

小小转头看看那4人，又看看埃文斯，“你爸？你爸？你爸是租西？”

埃文斯点点头，“难道我爸还能是别人？”

小小又转头看着布埃米、里卡多、塞恩斯、科维亚特，“阿四他爸是租西？”4人齐齐点头，眼见小小的脸慢慢变黑……

“诶诶诶老铁老铁……”里卡多首先反应过来，坐到了小小身边，“这事儿好像是我没告诉你？阿四是师兄的亲儿子啊！我以为这么重要的事儿，小瓦应该告诉你了呢！”小小斜眼给了里卡多一眼刀，“我们家人怎么会知道这事儿？？？”里卡多拍拍脑袋，尬笑着，“我的错我的错，我忘说我忘说了嘛！”说完给其他3个人使劲儿眨眼。

“啊哈哈哈是啊是啊可说租西叔对阿四那么好呢，我们也是几年前问了才知道……”布埃米戳戳埃文斯。

埃文斯心领神会，“哦哦哦……原来小妈你不知道租西是我爸啊，没啥没啥，我爸整天介说‘你成绩这么差！别往外说你是我儿子！’我也很绝望的呀！”话刚说完，埃文斯收到了其他4人给他的大拇指。

小小眨巴眨巴眼睛，手在半空中虚晃出的曲线完全表明了他的不知所措和思绪混乱。

可梦伟举着半根黄瓜一直站在沙发后面，半饷了才开口，“那啥……小……我觉得重点不是租西是阿四的爸还是叔啊，而是阿四你刚叫小小叫啥？？？”

埃文斯得意地耸耸肩，“小妈啊！”

“神特么小妈！”小小拿起纸袋，站起来，冲着埃文斯甩了一句“我跟你爸，租西，半毛钱关系都没有！”便大步走了出去。

“你跟你爸串通好的？”德拉罗萨捏着一根龙虾须，饶有趣味地看着客厅里发生的事情，“你爸这么臭不要脸我是相信的。”

埃文斯挠挠头，一脸不置可否，“我觉得没问题啊，他俩看起来互相那么喜欢，听大美叔说我爸以前和小小哥有过一些误会，那我必须帮我爸一把啊……”

“误会？？？”可梦伟摇摇头，“你还太年轻啊……那不是误会，如果换我，我可是要杀人的……”说完看了一眼故作惊恐的德拉罗萨。

埃文斯浑身鸡皮都弹了起来，看看可梦伟，又看看旁边4个都在点头的人，感觉老爸让自己背了个千斤重的锅。

小小从可梦伟家出来，就把纸袋扔进了垃圾箱，发泄似的一拳砸在墙上，埋着脸蹲在了墙角。他知道，年龄、魅力如韦伯，各种经历必定不会简单。近几年就看各路消息上都有韦伯去看埃文斯比赛、韦伯花式夸奖埃文斯、韦伯为埃文斯下厨……当那天早上在韦伯的手机上看到来电显示备注「宝贝」，打开门看到的也是埃文斯，他就知道这俩人关系真的不简单，但是他无论如何也没想到，他们居然是父子关系，他一个人后知后觉也就罢了，把自己臆想出来的关系套在了别人身上，还固执地认为自己是正确的，这让小小每个细胞都充满了对自己的鄙视和嘲笑，像是一个单恋入魔的妄想症患者。而埃文斯一口一声的「小妈」，听来更像是对他和韦伯关系的调侃——神特么知道他埃文斯有多少个小妈！呸！

“嘿……”随着一声招呼声，小小感觉到一只大手在摩挲着自己的头发，抬起头来，居然是韦伯弯腰站在自己面前，小小身体往后一缩，挡开了韦伯的手。

“我说……”韦伯继续弯着腰看着小小，“我送阿四过来……你不是应该也在罗萨家么？怎么蹲这儿啊？身体不舒服？”

小小站起来并拉开和韦伯的距离，摆摆手，“和你没关系，我走了。”

“诶……”韦伯在小小转身时拉住了他的手腕，“我叫阿四拿给你的衣服，他给你了吧？”

埃文斯，又是埃文斯，闭眼作了个深呼吸，小小用力甩开韦伯的手，咬牙切齿地回答“呵……给了，谢谢你！我可以走了吧？！”

韦伯还没回话，手机就响了起来，是埃文斯打来的，“爸……我好像……那啥……我好像说话说秃噜嘴了，得罪了小妈……”一听儿子这称呼，韦伯就知道小小听了肯定心里不舒坦，挂掉儿子的电话，大步跟上前面边走边拦车的小小……

“对不起对不起，我们不用打车了，谢谢！不好意思啊！”韦伯把小小拉至身后，打发走了小小刚拦下的一辆车。

“你要干嘛？！”小小低着头叉着腰，不耐烦地冲着韦伯说道，“大哥，你行行好，别理我行么？我现在没办法跟你一块儿待着，有可能下一秒我仅剩的一点儿正常脾性就要被耗光了，骂人打人踢垃圾桶砸路灯这些事儿都得做出来！”

韦伯不顾小小的推搡，强硬地拉过小小圈在了怀里，咬着小小的耳根说：“没事儿……你冲我，都冲我来……”小小叹口气，脱力地将身体放松在了韦伯怀里，任由韦伯把他拉上了车。

“啊呀！我错了还不行么？！你们别这样！”埃文斯放下一只吃完的龙虾壳，环视了一圈饭桌上沉默的人。

“阿四，你别被这个圈子里的风气误导了……”布埃米擦擦刚剥完虾壳的手，睁着大眼睛认真地看着埃文斯，“跑圈里玩得开的人固然很多，但是那小子绝对不是其中一个。”

“诶……”挖挖也放下了手中的披萨，“我很尊重很喜欢我师兄，啊……也就是你爸，但是我还是想说……我老铁这人，实诚、死心眼儿，还经常犯蠢，其他的嘛……我就不多说了……”

“别啊……你们别介啊……我什么都不知道啊，怎么你们说得我爸好像多坏似的？”

“阿四阿四……”德拉罗萨给埃文斯递了杯果汁，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你爸不坏，你爸最多也就是臭不要脸，他们啊，都是小小的好朋友，觉得你爸跟小小呢，不合适，所以呢，你也别跟着起哄了，知道吧。”

“我觉得我爸跟小小哥挺合适的啊！”

“你怕不是要去看眼科？”可梦伟给埃文斯碟子里添了块披萨，“吃！赶紧吃完了我带你去看急诊！”


	8. 一缕一缕落下的金鱼花火

一进门，小小就沉默地窝在了沙发一角，静静地看着韦伯洗手、研磨咖啡豆、煮咖啡……十来分钟，空气中弥漫开咖啡的香气，让小小的身心都放松下来。韦伯放了杯到小小面前，自己端了一杯，坐到了对面。

“阿四是我和安娜的孩子，我以为你知道。我替他向你道歉，小孩子说话不……”

“不存在的。”小小打断了韦伯的话，“没什么需要道歉的，都是我自己情绪有问题。”

“Bren……你先别打断我……”韦伯靠着沙发，认真地看着小小，“你有没有发现，关于我、关于我和你的事情，有很多都让你不开心，我承认我有错，我有错，所以我要向你道歉，但是你却总是说不需要道歉，其实如果你真的没收到我的道歉的话，你岂不是更不开心？”

“你以为道个歉，我就开心了？”小小低着头捏着手指玩儿，和韦伯的对视总是会让他轻易丢掉所有的气性，他讨厌自己在韦伯面前那不受控制的软弱感，“如果真正要开心，那么有些事情就根本不应该发生。”

韦伯拍拍膝盖，无奈地点点头，“好，我明白你的意思。但你不可否认，既然我们之间互相有吸引力，那么一个巴掌拍不响，总会有事情要发生。”

“呵……”小小换了个坐姿，交叉的十指，用力硌到指节发白，“对，没错，你对我有吸引力，一直都有，而且不止是一点点！”

韦伯一时间有点儿愣神，他没想到可以得到小小如此坦白，“……你的意思是……”

“我还能有什么意思？现在也好，三四年前也好，我都崇拜着你、喜欢着你，你对我的一举一动，一次牵手一次亲吻我都能当成一次恩赐，即便到后来我知道自己只是一个笑柄，我也并没有恨过你……但是现在，你还想从我身上确认什么呢？没错，我还喜欢你，这样的感情甚至有增无减，我想和你待在一起，我想跟你接吻，想和你……唔……”

韦伯走过来把小小压在沙发上吻了下去，紧紧贴合的唇间渗入了一丝咸涩的味道，韦伯扶住小小的脑袋，让两人贴得更近。小小的手臂挡在身前抗拒着前方韦伯压下来的身体，任由韦伯唇上再怎么诱哄，小小仍是咬着牙关不肯开口。韦伯一手捏上了小小腰侧，在小小张口惊呼时捉住了他的舌尖，被惊吓后又喘不过气来的感觉再次湿润了小小的眼眶。韦伯轻啄了一下小小的眼睛，将他紧紧地揉在怀里，安抚的手来回于单薄的脊背，“Bren，我们在一起吧。”

空气中只有逐渐平静的呼吸声，夜风从窗外吹来了初秋的凉意。那年分手的那个晚上，下了一场夏末的雷阵雨，落花的香气夹杂在雨后的凉风里，小小回到家坐在后院的廊下，靠在给他煮了杯热咖啡的微微肩头，尽力把浑身的痛说成是别人的故事。微微指着院子里被打落一地的樱霞花瓣，对他说，“明天早上你就见不到这些花儿了，就当花没开过，你没来过；你没来过，他没见过。”

想到微微的话，小小松开了揪着韦伯前襟的手，拉开两人的距离，摇了摇头，“我不想和你在一起。”手指划过常年长满薄胡茬的下巴，在男人愣神的时候推开了他。起身快步走向门边，韦伯从后面擒住了他的肩膀，阻止了他的脚步。

“理由？”

小小转过身并拿下韦伯的手握在手里，“马克……你不爱我，你忘了么？你并不爱我。那时候我年龄小，你对我有兴趣，但是马克，你也说过，我长大了，以前我没有玩一玩的意思，现在我更没有再玩一玩的心。所以，我不想和你在一起。”

“那你怎么不想一想，我如果只是想玩，为什么还找你？”

“啊……”小小后退了一步，把手放到了门把上，“马克，我不想站在你的角度上去想关于我的问题，那样会让我有过于自信的错觉，我不知道也不想知道你为什么还要找我。但是……确实，我享受和你在一起的时间，即便只是在床上。”

“你是要告诉我，你只愿意跟我上床？”

“不是只愿意，而是只能。我不知道你爱过多少人，也不知道你到底爱谁，对于你来说，有那么多个我，而我，一直就只有一个你。你知道么，现在跟你在一起的每一次、每一天，我都觉得是跟你真正爱的人借来的！”小小打开门，大步离开。

人心总是不足的啊，这借来的爱，还不起，也根本不想还，但这样的话，岂不是成了感情上贫穷又贪婪的贼？

 

来到富士山脚下的第二天早晨，韦伯十点才起床，摸着刚剃了胡子的下巴边打开门，隔壁俩房间已经有服务员在做清洁了。叼了片面包，跑到房车里外晃了两圈，人影儿都没几个，连自己的贴身小管家里奇都不知道哪儿去了。再晃到维修间，蒂莫和工程师站在赛车旁正说着什么，韦伯打算加入他们。

“蒂莫，早啊！聊什么呢？”

蒂莫被吓得猛一回头，“嚯哟！还早呐？我以为你出去了呢？！你这是刚起床？”

“是啊刚起床就过来了，我出去干嘛……”韦伯环视一圈维修间，也没几个人，“我说这人都哪儿去了，你这……咱们车怎么了？”

“没什么，我感觉水泵系统有些问题，所以想叫工程师着重检查一下。我以为你一大早也去山脚骑车了。”

“也去？？？谁去了？？？”

蒂莫手指比划了一圈，又指了指隔壁的妖塔，“柜子兄弟，招呼大伙儿一块儿去的，小小也去了，里奇也去了。”

韦伯“呐呐”地点点头，“我去隔壁看看……”

妖塔的房车也很冷清，只有两个后勤杵着，三个年龄稍长的工程师坐了一桌在聊天，灯光比较暗的一角还有一桌，坐着戴维森和妮子，两人似笑非笑地看着他。

韦伯倒了杯咖啡，硬着头皮走了过去——江湖地位如韦伯，洒脱不羁如韦伯，也不想惹上围场教主和副教主。

“两位，这么悠闲么……”

小戴放下轻搅咖啡的勺子，对韦伯灿烂一笑，“你才起床呢？还以为你也去骑车了。”

“没去，昨晚我飞机落地太晚了，两点才睡呢。”韦伯又看向了一直打量着他的妮子，“妮妮，你眼角有些皱纹了哟。”

“哟，是么，可说呢……”妮子的手指来回摩挲着咖啡杯，目光直视着韦伯，“可能是太操心了。”

“如果你不在这儿他可能没那么操心，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”戴维森看着韦伯脸上一闪而过的惊讶，笑得前仰后合。

“小戴你这么说，让我很尴尬啊……”韦伯搓了一把头发，伸了个懒腰，“你俩是想要diss我么……”

“呵……”妮子轻笑一声，把目光从韦伯身上挪开，“为了给你擦屁股，我可是花了不少精力和医药费啊……”

“那……以后花在他身上的精力、医药费、生活费都我来负责？”

“嚯哟哟……”戴维森给韦伯鼓起了掌，“姜还是老的辣啊租西！这是我听过最接地气最实在的告白！只可惜这儿没有另一个主角！真是太可惜了！”

妮子摇摇头，“大哥，玩儿差不多就行了，你不知道他傻啊？！”

戴维森拍了拍韦伯的肩，“大哥，我给你个消息……”

“安小戴？？？！！！”妮子轻拍了一下桌子，打断了戴维森的话。

戴维森转而拍拍妮子的肩，“你就愿意天天看着那孩子变着方儿傻啊？！”不理妮子和韦伯间尴尬的气氛，戴维森自顾自地说起来，“日本人啊，特别喜欢放烟花，你知道吧？他们觉得烟花在夜空中瞬间炸开然后消失的情形，象征着既纯粹又高雅，虽无常但刚劲的精神。美丽的图案从初绽到盛开，迸裂的热情与美感，彻底燃烧的生命力，能够让人振奋精神去迎接明天的挑战……”

“啊……”韦伯仔细地听完戴维森的话，却是一脸懵逼，“然后呢？”

“然后……”

“然后，不同的烟花、不同的人欣赏，还有很多不同的故事哦！”戴维森还没说完，端来水果的日本籍后勤姑娘就接过了话茬儿，戴维森给她竖了个大拇指。姑娘继续说道，“听说因为我们的比赛，附近的集市晚上也会热闹起来，今晚中岛先生他们在山脚放烟花呢！”

 

布埃米边咬吸管边用大眼睛偷瞄着正在擦汗的小小，看着小小脸色还不错，布埃米又悄悄把桌上的一碟子安倍川饼推到了小小面前，“哥们儿，吃这个……”

小小看了一眼碟子，小点心上金黄的糖粉看起来让人很有食欲，“嗯……挺好吃的……”

“好吃咱们多要两份，那啥……”布埃米说话间又瞄了瞄小小，“你跟租西怎么回事儿啊？你俩又在一起了？”

小小回瞄一眼布埃米，“啥叫又在一起？不存在的，就普通队友关系。”

站一旁捞金鱼的中岛一贵听到俩人聊天，凑了过来，“和前男友一个队这么久，请发表一下你的感想吧小小！”

“啊……柜哥……你真是……”小小烦躁地揉了一把头发，嫌弃地看着中岛，“你真是……捞金鱼都破了9个纸网了！花了10多欧元了吧！专心捞金鱼呀！”

“呐……说到金鱼啊……”说着中岛把一个纸网塞到了小小手里，“小小跟哥一起来捞金鱼吧，边玩儿我边给你说个故事，美丽的故事哟……”

小小耸耸肩，接过了纸网，学着之前中岛的动作，开始捞金鱼。

“今天晚上咱们放烟火，烟火又叫烟花、花火，哥来给你讲个金鱼花火的故事……”

小小和布埃米给了中岛一阵嘘声。

中岛清清嗓子，边拨弄金鱼，边开始讲故事，“金鱼得到了变成人的魔法，但是只能变一天，如果想一直作为人，那他就得在一年内，并且在没开口说话前，让他喜欢的人也喜欢他。金鱼变成人那天，刚好有一场花火大会，他在花火大会上喜欢上了一个人……”

“这不会太快了么？？？”小小疑惑地看着中岛，手里的纸网“啵”地一声，被翻腾的小金鱼打破了。

“呵呵……你想想你自个儿呢？！别打岔！”中岛又递给小小一个纸网，继续说，“但是金鱼发现那个男人并不是一个人，的确，男人正在等他的恋人，待到他恋人来了之后，金鱼在远处默默看着他们在花火大会上度过了美好快乐的夜晚。一年来，金鱼对那个男人念念不忘，第二年，变成人形的金鱼又到了同个地方看花火，希望再次遇到那个男人。很幸运，他遇到了。男人是一个人来看花火的，看起来很落寞，但男人注意到了一直注视着他的金鱼，男人开始以为金鱼只是迷了路的路人，结果却慢慢开始和金鱼说起话来，男人说着和恋人分手的事，怀念着和恋人美好的时光，不能开口说话的金鱼默默地听着，他明白了男人很爱恋人，不可能爱上他。于是，在最后一簇花火绽放时，他鼓起勇气亲吻了男人……”

小小认真地听着，等着中岛说出结局，可是中岛却认真地继续捞起金鱼来。“那么……金鱼和那个男人……”

“金鱼变成泡沫消失了呀……”

又是“啵”的一声，小小手里的纸网又破了。“也就是说，男人并没有爱上小金鱼？”

“呼唷！”中岛折腾了快一个小时，终于往碗里捞进了一尾金鱼，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我成功啦！哦……对于男人来说，小金鱼只是个路人而已，如果早吻了男人，不就能早有故事么对吧，可惜一年时限已经到了。来来来，你再拿个纸网，我教你怎么捞！”

小小回过神来扔掉手里的破纸网，看着中岛手里的碗中那尾孤独的金鱼，默默拿过5个新纸网，“你可拉倒吧，我自个儿琢磨！”

布埃米端过中岛的金鱼碗，捏了几颗饲料逗金鱼玩儿，“柜哥，你刚说那故事是几个意思啊？”

“你觉得呢？”中岛小眼睛对着布埃米眨巴着，端起热茶呋噜呋噜喝起来。

“你要说的意思是，喜欢就趁早表达出来，别憋着，对吧……但是我觉得那家伙的脑子理解出来不会是那样……”布埃米用看傻缺的眼神看着小小猫着捞金鱼的背影，摇摇头。

中岛摇摇手指，“话是这么说，但租西像迟钝的男人么？”

 

里奇看着手机上韦伯发来的定位，赶紧骑上车七里八拐地去找地方。

两个小时后，里奇已经吃掉了39个寿司4份煎鱼，摸摸肚子看着仍在坚持不懈捞金鱼的韦伯，“我说……老板……咱花钱买一尾行不行？”

“闭嘴！吃你的东西！”

“你这第一尾一出手就捞起来了，第二尾怎么捞了那么久呢？”

“叫你闭嘴！”

“你又不让我说话，又不让我去和大部队BBQ，我很抑郁啊……”

“有了！”韦伯得意地拿着第二个金鱼碗在里奇面前晃晃，然后叫老板把两尾金鱼装到了同个袋子里。

“太好了，那我去和大部队BBQ了！”里奇嫌弃地看看韦伯笑得一脸智障的样子，怕不是耐力赛圈子风水不好。

拎着袋子回到了酒店，韦伯缠着餐厅给他找个盆儿把金鱼倒进去，可最后餐厅经理给他拿了个咖啡壶。

 

小小和里奇带着一身烤肉味儿和烟火味儿回到酒店，道了晚安便各自回房睡觉。路过韦伯房间门口，突然想起了那个金鱼花火的故事，小小拍拍脑袋，赶紧走回自己房间。

灯一打开，看到了床头柜上莫名其妙多了个诡异的咖啡壶，里面装的居然不是咖啡，而是两尾游得正欢实的金鱼。小小脑子都没过就走到隔壁敲开了韦伯的房门。

“哦嚯……玩儿了一天了这火烟味儿，还不洗澡呢？”韦伯一开门就闻到了小小身上带回来的味道，再看着他刚脱掉帽子的凌乱发型，差点儿没忍住笑。

“你干嘛呢？”小小没理韦伯的话，就这么甩出一句来，他知道韦伯肯定明白。

“什么干嘛呢？”韦伯倚着门边笑吟吟地看着他。

“那个咖啡……唔……”

听到老板房间重重的关门声，拿着保温杯打算给中年人老板送热水的里奇摇了摇头，“节约用电！”里奇关掉了小小房间的灯，“保护个人隐私安全！”里奇关上了小小房间的门，“早睡早起！”里奇抱着保温杯回房了。


	9. 要拥有必先懂失去怎接受

富士山下，暮秋的清晨，风虽吹不散薄雾，但拂过肌肤时却让人瑟缩。

还未清醒的小小习惯性摸向床头柜找手机，手肘刚伸出去就被拢回到被子，整个人被环到了身旁的热源里。

“7点没到，再睡会儿。”耳边传来韦伯也未清醒的黏糊低音。

小小拿开环在自己身上的手，转了个身，额头在面前的下巴上蹭了蹭，得到韦伯一个轻吻后，找了个舒服的姿势，继续睡。

不想纠结是因为什么原因两人又睡到了一张床上，自然得像是每天都这样似的。只是下床后，两人的关系并没有什么改变和进展，一个不紧不慢地追，一个花式拒绝地逃。累么？怎么不累。自认不是什么善男信女的韦伯，第一次遇到这么难掌控的人，这一年来，除了赛场上的耐力，其他的耐性几乎都给了小小。快一年过去，小小对韦伯的心情并非没有变化，可没有期望不要紧，谁又想在同一个人身上第二次失望呢？

“诶……”看着正在换鞋的小小，韦伯想到了从妖塔后勤樱花妹那里听来的金鱼花火的故事，“你不想对我说点儿什么么？”

绑好鞋带，小小抬起头疑惑地看着韦伯，他挺害怕韦伯这种明明知道问题的答案，却还要笑着看你能不能答对的表情，看不透。

“你不对我说些什么，万一我消失了怎么办？”韦伯手上做了个鱼在水里摆尾的动作。

“嗯……你听到的故事版本和我听到的是不是不太一样？最后是金鱼会变成泡沫消失掉，那个男人，活得好好的呢！”小小边说话边在桌边转了一圈，随后伸手到韦伯面前，“饲料呢？”

韦伯把桌上一小袋儿鱼饲料塞到小小手里的同时，又把人拉到怀里吻了一嘴。推开韦伯，小小擦着嘴往外走去，“还要一练呢！”

 

门铃声响起来，正在菜地里拔萝卜的妮子往外看了看，只见一快递员从小货车上扛下来一个纸箱，摇着铁门喊起来：“哈小小！哈小小在家么？请出来收你的快递！”

“来了！”妮子甩甩萝卜上的泥，拍拍手走过去开门。

“你是哈小小？”

“不，我是他哥，我代收好了。”

“不行啊大哥，发件人说这是礼物，得哈小小亲自签收！”

“哪儿的发件人啊这么龟毛？！”妮子看了看快单，“呿……”妮子一脸嫌弃地给小小打了电话，“有人给你送生日礼物了，赶紧出来亲自签收！”

“请问你是哈小小么？”快递员礼貌地询问着眼前这位头发蓬乱，趿拉着拖鞋，缩在秋衣秋裤里的小伙子。

“是啊……”

“请报一下你爱人的姓名？”

“啥？？？我……我我……我爱人？”

“啊，发件人这么交待的，说你知道啊！”

“行吧，大哥，我没爱人，我拒签好吧？！”

妮子眼球滴溜一转，“我就好奇那家伙在玩儿什么了……那啥，答案是不是丹尼尔里卡多？”

“不对不对！”快递员看看备注，摇摇头。

“呵呵……”妮子看着已经转身往回走的小小，“我可不帮你扛箱子啊！”说完凑近快递员低声说，“马克韦伯！快！赶紧给我签收！”

“得嘞！哈小小的快递！请收好！”

走到半路的小小猛一回头忿忿儿地盯着已经开走的快递车，又收到了门口的妮子“自个儿来搬箱子”的眼神，无奈又折回门口把箱子搬到了院子里。

“哟呵！”拿着刮皮刀从屋里出来的微微看着小小刚拆开的箱子，眼前一亮，“厉害啊！我在里边儿听到你们说这是小小的生日礼物么？Trek的TopFuel，谁送的呀？！行家呀！”微微看看箱子上的快递单，笑得意味深长。

“该干嘛干嘛去！”小小傲娇的脸颊漾起了绯红，并向微微举起了扳手。

微微把刮皮刀扔给妮子，“本来我是该去给萝卜刮皮的，现在我觉得我更应该和你一起组装这辆TopFuel！你这些喜好，被你家租西摸得差不离儿了吧？”

“你家租西！我跟他半毛钱关系都没有！我说你哪家的啊？！你是谁哥啊？！我喜欢骑行，这个，身边很多人都知道，他也喜欢骑行，相互知道这个喜好很正常吧？”

“你四不四傻？”微微扭着螺丝，看着正在拿毛巾擦拭自行车的小小，“我怎么没见那什么挖挖啊小范啊也送这么好的车给你？”

“人凭什么就送给我啊？？？”

“那租西凭什么就送给你啊？？？”

 

是啊，以自己和韦伯的关系，这礼物收着，说起来有些奇怪啊……队友之间没必要送这个价格的礼物，情人之间……并不是，小小从没忘记提醒自己——炮友么？连“友”都算不上的。

小小想着这个问题，还是发了条信息给韦伯，“谢谢你送我的生日礼物！”

翻看着手机里拍的图片，对这辆自行车是越看越喜欢，“老挖，你看，我的新装备！”小小忍不住把图片发给了里卡多。

“铁铁生日快乐！”里卡多给小小回复了生日祝福，紧接着又发来一条信息，“你行啊，我师兄说他代言这车性价比特别高，你买的时候找他了么？他能打折呢！”

“哈？？？他代言？？？”小小惊讶地回复道，“这自行车他给代言的？？？”

“一看就知道，你没找师兄打折，傻逼！”

小小像是想急于知道什么答案似的拨通了里卡多的电话，“不是……老挖，我问你，如果你送人一辆这个自行车，你想表达的是什么意思？”

“表达什么意思？？？”里卡多被这突如其来的问题弄得一头雾水。

“对，比如，这车，是你送给我的。”

“如果是我送给你的……那就是看你的车太破了呗，赶上你生日，送你一辆呗！不过我自己现在可没那么多钱，诶你啥时候存的……喂？喂喂？？？”

还没回里卡多的话小小就挂了电话。

“明天有时间一起骑行么？”小小又给租西发了一条信息。

 

里卡多叼着水壶悄悄挪到了瓦片的P房，拍了拍正在认真看数据的瓦片，“哥……”里卡多又往四周看了看，“我师兄……好像来没咱们队吧？？？”

瓦片呵呵一笑，头都没抬，“他敢来，我打断他三条腿！”

里卡多猛地往后一缩，看来瓦片跟师兄果然是合不来呀，“不是不是，刚小小给我发来照片，租西送给他的生日礼物……”

“啥？”瓦片终于抬头并拿过里卡多的手机，划拉着小小发过来的几张照片，“哟……送这个自行车，我姨和他关系也没到那份儿上吧？真是大方啊！”

“那啥……哥，你们家到底是怎么定义‘睡队友’这事儿的？”

瓦片指指法家P房和迈家P房的方向，“你真想知道啊？我猜租西会出现在那两个地方，你可以去问问他，把我姨当什么，反正我们家人对他的支持度，比你今年得WDC的可能性都低。”

“我？？？WDC？？？”里卡多吓得赶紧看了看积分榜。

当里卡多看到韦伯的时候，阿隆索正附在韦伯耳根边说着话，不知道说到了什么话题，惹得韦伯点着头笑得前仰后合，见到里卡多，赶紧招呼过来。

“挖挖，今晚跟师兄和头哥混吧？”

“比赛完了不是有统一趴么？咱还开小灶去啊？”

韦伯和阿隆索相视一笑，阿隆索拍拍里卡多的肩，“对啊，哥带你开小灶去，你想喝红的还是喝啤的，想要小哥哥还是小姐姐，都算哥的！”

里卡多惊讶地看向了一脸不太正经的韦伯，回头握住了阿隆索的手，“对不起，两位大哥，快比赛了，我……我先……我先走了……”

 

歪在沙发上翻着杂志的微微余光处被两秒一换的电视画面闪得眼睛疼，合上杂志，盯着对面沙发歪着的人看了一分钟，实在是忍不住了——

“总共就那么四十多个台，你再这么摁下去，那剃须刀、电动牙刷的广告我都快背出来了！你就好好定在RTL看看咱家小瓦比赛行不行？”

频道定在了RTL，小小闷声把遥控器放在了桌上，起身去厨房给自己做了个三明治。

微微看看脸色阴郁的小小，又看看墙角那辆早上刚装好的TopFuel，“我说你早上不还挺高兴的么，这会儿怎么了？要不我陪你骑行去？”

“不去。”小声地回答了微微，小小盘腿坐在沙发上边吃边看比赛。

“不是……”微微拿过遥控器把音量关小了些，“你男人送这车不错呀，还是你想等他一块儿再去骑行？”

“别老你男人、你家租西的行吧？让别人听见该怎么想啊？你不跟我一家的啊？”

微微一脸懵逼，“等会儿，让别人听见？你俩都睡多少回了还怕让别人听见？我不是你哥我都懒得理你！”

小小咽下最后一口三明治，又捧着咖啡喝了起来，“我觉得你以前跟我说的没错，我自个儿把网越裹越紧了，谁说睡过了就叫在一起了对吧，多幼稚啊……”

微微想起了已经分居的二哥妮子和前哥夫莱科宁，摇摇头，怎么都这么不省心啊，“说说吧，你又犯什么傻了？不过，租西会再找你，还一副挺认真的样子，你觉得他怎么想的？”

“我敢揣测他的想法？我喝多了吧？”小小瞥了一眼墙角的自行车，“我谢谢他送我的生日礼物，这车是他给做广告的……你说这是几个意思？我觉得像是我蹭来的似的。”

“管他呢，反正是好东西，意思就是个生日礼物呗，你还非得寻思个别的什么意思来？难不成求婚用这个？”

小小斜了一眼微微，擦干净嘴躺在了沙发上，不说话。

“行吧……”微微掏出手机，“你要真这么轴啊，我就来给你分析分析，送人自行车做礼物代表什么意思……我来看看，这意思挺好挺浪漫的呢，和你并肩……慢慢变老……看遍风景……嗯，挺好的，看得我都想去骑行了……诶，这中国人理解不走寻常路啊，因为大部分自行车是所有交通工具中相对便宜的，所以中国人觉得送自行车的意思就是……”

小小窝在沙发上看着车手巡游，冷不防被手机震动吓了一跳，两条租西回的短信——「不客气，喜欢就好」、「不好意思，明天没有时间，下次约」。小小关掉手机，感觉微微的声音特别不清晰，“你……你刚说什么了？我没听清，再说一遍？”

“说这意思是啊，我送你辆自行车，你有多远滚多远，车钱我出了！这中国文化挺有意思……”

“嗯……”小小把电视机声音调大，“采访瓦儿呢，看比赛吧……”

 

拉猪车上，巴顿扯了扯正在跟车迷打招呼的阿隆索，“大头！大头！那什么，那俩大牛的孩子看咱俩的眼神儿怎么像跟我俩有多大仇似的？”

阿隆索看看皮笑肉不笑的瓦片，又看看难得皱紧眉头的里卡多，“不能够吧，我俩又不是头排发车，又争不了WDC……”

“难道他俩待会儿想把我俩给撞了？”

阿隆索啪一掌拍在巴顿背上，“滚你丫的乌鸦嘴，胖子就已经让我心里够不舒坦的了，你还盼着他儿子也来怼我啊？得，咱不说这个，话说今晚我和租西去玩儿，你到底来不来？”

“你俩就给我留条活路吧……”巴顿笑得跟哭似的，边跟车迷打着招呼边跟阿隆索嘀咕，“我家那位，杵媒体中心门口，不知道放了多少眼线盯着我呢！别说跟你俩出去嗨，就昨晚睡前，他还跟我数落租西呢，说妮子他们家人，新仇旧恨，就想开着RebellionR-One啊RB10啊把租西给碾死，租西就一缺心眼儿……”

“等等！”阿隆索转身趴着拉猪车的栏杆，伸手把巴顿也转了个180度，“你说，瓦片那么讨厌租西，不会也是因为他那个姨的事儿才讨厌我俩吧？”

“把‘俩’字去掉，我谢谢你！”巴顿把阿隆索的头推开10厘米，“就你一人儿好么，没我，不是我八卦，你知道你粉丝有多可爱么，她们都盼着你个飞扬跋扈的转脸就趴租西怀里撒娇……哎哟！你干嘛踩我！！！”

“我踩你我还想剁了你你信不信？！”阿隆索作势就要一掌劈下来，“在老子单纯的情感道路上杀出俩芬兰人还不够搅和是吧？”

巴顿举起水壶当挡箭牌，“关我屁事儿啊？我又不是你的西劈粉！不是……话说这次租西怎么来了，他不是15号有比赛么？”

“啧……你忘了？咱们上回聚会时他玩牌输了啊？”

“那不是赌的脱衣服么？哦不，上回是真心话大冒险吧？”

“他不是选大冒险了么？这回不是来冒险了么？这不晚上就冒险去么！”

巡游结束，阿隆索回到P房，韦伯走了过来，“我要往机场赶了，你好好比赛……”

“等会儿等会儿！”阿隆索拉住韦伯的衣摆，“干嘛啊，不是说今晚一块儿玩儿的么？”

韦伯掰开阿隆索的手，“给那些个黑心的拍到，你得要害死我！我跟你说，打牌输了得认罚，但我想选真心话，不选大冒险了。”韦伯闭上眼认真地点点头，“我走了，你冠了我请你两回！”

“真心话……”阿隆索好笑地看着韦伯着急的背影，吐槽了一句“没出息”。

 

里奇捧着手机一会儿刷新订票网站，一会儿又切换到计算器滴滴滴按着，“老板……这直飞机票好贵啊……”

“怪谁？！”里奇尾音都没落下，本来闭目养神的韦伯马上甩过来一眼刀，“我不让你自个儿赶火车回去就不错了！刷新个毛啊！这都往机场赶了还不快买！”

“不能怪我啊……”里奇委屈地小声哔哔，赶紧买了两张机票。

“怪我咯？我多辛苦才重新捉住那孩子你不知道啊？你瞧你帮我回的那什么信息？你这是拆我台啊？猪队友！”

“不是啊老板，我哪儿知道那个Bren就是小小啊，我以为你那么喜欢人家，好歹也应该存个宝贝儿啊媳妇儿啊什么的嘛……”

“滚！我是那么恶俗的人么？！我是那种拔X无情的人么？！”

“你是啊老板！”

“滚！！！滚滚滚！！！”


	10. 我们来玩一题脑筋急转弯吧

兄弟几个从Jose的餐厅聚餐回来，车还没到门口，司机微微就和副驾驶上的Jose交换了个眼色。Jose咳嗽了一声，“那什么……小小啊，你就在大门口下车吧……”

还在吃着披萨的小小懵逼地看着Jose，“为什么？我没吃撑啊，不需要消化！”

微微把车停在了门口，下车开大门，还和墙角路灯旁的人影打了个招呼。

“微微跟谁打招呼呢？”小小好奇地从车里探头看看，妮子也往外看了一眼，摇摇头，“哎哟喂……小，你赶紧下车！”说着妮子绕过小小身前打开了车门，推搡着小小下车，“去吧去吧，那人等你的！”

“什么啊！谁啊？！”小小还没问完，妮子砰地关上了车门，微微随即把车往院子里开去，留下小小一人愣在原地。靠着墙的人影笑着对他吹了声口哨。看清是谁之后，小小却面露尴尬之色，停步在离那人五米开外，说了声“嗨”。

“生日快乐！”韦伯边说着边向小小走去。

“谢谢！还有，谢谢你送的礼物。”小小插在口袋里的手拇指把食指掐得生疼，撇开了眼神不想与韦伯对视。

韦伯在和小小面对面的距离停下，缩着肩膀笑笑，没有说话。

“那什么……”小小看了看已经亮起灯的家，“如果没什么事儿，我……我就先回家了……晚安……”

韦伯一把抓住了小小的手腕，“嘿，我坐十几个小时飞机跑回来，可不是为了就跟你说四个字的。”

手腕感受到韦伯指尖的冰冷，又看了看门口路上已经没有车辆来往，小小拍拍韦伯的手，“要不……先去我家吧，这天儿晚上怪冷的，你别感冒了……”

到了门口，韦伯就看到了自己送给小小的那辆自行车，“这车有骑着试一试么？感觉怎么样？”

“嗯，装好了就在院子里绕了一圈，感觉很好。本来打算明天……算了，进来吧……”小小掐断话茬，把韦伯让了进屋，“我煮杯热咖啡给你，要不要加个三明治？”

“可以，谢谢！”韦伯在沙发上坐了下来，客厅里不见其他人影，环顾四周，三层高的房子里住了五个不消停的男人，到处都是生活、运动的气息，几乎没有空闲的地方，“这就是你和你哥哥们一起住的那套房子吧？小瓦回家也是回这儿？”

“嗯，是的。”小小把咖啡和三明治端过来，自己捧了杯热牛奶，坐在了韦伯旁边，“我大哥半个月回来三四天，我们其他几个的时间就按赛历走，小瓦最忙……”话刚说完，小小抬头看见妮子走出了二楼的房门，啊，脑阔疼。

“哟！”妮子穿着睡袍，从楼梯上走下来，“我这是看见了谁？！”

“嗨，妮妮，晚上好！身体还好吧？”韦伯大喇喇地靠在沙发上和妮子打了招呼。

“你问我三次了，且活着呢！我说……你这是要登堂入室了？”无视一旁正低头按着太阳穴的小小，妮子调侃着坐到了韦伯另一边。

“哥，我给你倒牛奶去，你们聊……”

妮子看看小小不太自然的背影，又看看韦伯，“话说……你不是在圣保罗玩儿得挺开心的么？这比赛不看了，还坐十几个小时的飞机折腾回来，是几个意思啊？”

“哟，你怎么这么清楚啊？不过我得感谢你，把我这行程掌握得这么清楚却一点儿没透露给我媳妇儿。”

“咱要点儿脸行么？”妮子嫌弃地瞟了一眼韦伯，“我是不想在这么美好的生日给我那本来就傻的弟弟添堵！我管你死活？还不是因为我有一好儿子，一好哥们儿。”

韦伯脑袋里闪过瓦片和戴维森那幸灾乐祸的脸，算了算了，君子报仇，十年不晚，所有想怼人的话这会儿化成了一个“呿……”

小小给妮子拿来热牛奶后，坐到了对面的沙发上，妮子的目光在韦伯和小小身上来回转悠，最后还是定在韦伯身上，“哟，这儿都十二点过了，租西你住哪儿啊，要不待会儿让小小开车送你回去？”

“行，妮妮费心了，说不定明儿个一早你吃的还是我给做的早餐呢！”

“啧……”妮子凑近韦伯打量着，“我看看，你这脸皮是安装上去的么？还可以随意加厚吧？”妮子拿着杯子站起来，走到小小身旁拍了拍他撑着脸的手臂，“行了，如果你俩谁要睡沙发，就去客房柜子里拿被子，我先去睡了，晚安！”

“嗯，晚安。”小小看着妮子上了楼，才转回头对韦伯说：“那什么……要不，待会儿我送你？”

“送我？送我去哪儿？送我上楼？你房间在三楼么？”

小小抬起眼看了一眼韦伯，懊恼地抓了抓头发，“别和我开这种玩笑了……你明天不是还有事儿么？早点儿回去休息吧。”说着，小小起身往玄关走去。

韦伯起身一把拉住小小的手腕，“Bren，听我说……”

“我不想听。”小小挣脱了韦伯的手，拎起了沙发上韦伯的小行李袋，“趁我还有一口能活过25岁的气儿，我不想听你说任何关于你或者你和我的事儿，走吧！”

“对不起，这事儿真是我没想到的……”韦伯还是试图在小小情绪分散的时候把短信的事儿说清楚。

“闭嘴！”这可能是迄今为止小小对韦伯说过的最重的一句话。

“Bren，你想怎么生气都行，但是我要说的你得给我说完，你听完之后，如果还生气，咱再另说别的。昨儿个我光顾着看大头和大美比赛了，手机都里奇拿着，你要相信我啊，你记得么，你爱我……”韦伯话没说完，就接到了小小狠狠的一记眼刀，随即便被小小拽着上了楼。

楼梯一步步被踏得噔噔地响，沉闷又急促，房门被用力地打开再关上，随着小行李袋落地的声音，韦伯感觉到脖子被勒住，嘴上迎来了干燥却柔软的触感，金色的扇睫近在咫尺地翕动着。就在韦伯紧紧环住身前的细腰时，小小结束了这个不足五秒却用尽了全身力气的轻吻。

“我怎么不记得……”小小撇过脸，刻意压低的声音夹杂着咸涩液体的味道，“我一直都记得我爱你，可是……可是你为什么总是要我去承认？我知道自己不优秀，不足以让你也爱我，但我一直在努力的……不看我，不爱我都可以，但是……但是你不能这么对我的……难道你做的那些事情，就只是为了看我被你牵着鼻子走的样子么？你对我，哪怕有一次认真过么？”

“对不起，宝贝儿……”韦伯把人搂得更紧，贴在小小耳边说着道歉，“以前是我不好，但是现在，你给我时间，你只要和我在一起，给我时间去改，你也想知道我有多爱你对不对，你给我时间……给我时间……”韦伯捧过小小的脸，嘴唇吻过他湿润的眼角，前额相抵，“如果你愿意和我在一起，愿意给我时间，就吻我好不好？”

“不要！”小小双手抵在韦伯胸前，却拗不过韦伯的手在自己脖子上抚摸的力道。

“那……你……如果还是不愿意的话……”韦伯看着胸前那双攥紧的拳头慢慢松了开来，手指微颤着不知所措，“我就先走了……”衣领瞬间被拉紧，两人的鼻尖轻轻碰在了一起，在下唇被小小轻吻上的时候，韦伯的嘴角情不自禁地上扬，衔住小小的唇，细地细品尝起来，他从这孩子的嘴里慢慢地尝出了属于自己的味道。

拥吻间互相脱掉了外套，韦伯搂着怀里的人轻放到了床边。正当双手俯撑着，眼盯着身下的人，准备发起攻势时，裤子口袋里的手机响了起来，韦伯深深闭眼做了个深呼吸，小小拍拍他的手臂示意他先起来接电话。

“你干嘛？？？”韦伯一看来电显示，气儿不打一出来。

“呼唷！”一听这火爆的语气，里奇赶紧把手机拿离耳朵半臂之外，“那啥……老板，你今晚确定不到酒店住了吧？”

“你再跟我瞎几把磨叽我就要被人踢出门了，你说我到不到酒店住？？？”听到韦伯的话，小小甩了韦伯一眼刀，拿起浴巾和换洗衣物就去了浴室。

那边里奇脑子转了十八道弯儿，终于明白了老板的意思，“哦……那行，对了老板，记得回你儿子信息，他说他找不着你了！”

“知道了知道了！”韦伯烦躁地挂了电话，一屁股坐在沙发上，脑阔疼。把自己的行李拿出来，又把床上本来堆叠着的枕头摆好，感觉终于不想骂人了，才又划开手机，回复儿子的信息。

洗完澡正穿着T恤的小小想到刚才韦伯那脸尴尬又愠怒的表情，忍不住笑了出来，于是，小小有了个大胆的想法。

“你去洗澡吧，洗漱用品我都给你备好在里面了。”小小踢踢正在划拉手机的韦伯，可是后者抬起头来，目光聚焦的地方却是随着小小擦头发的手上下摆动时，露出的1厘米细腰，手刚抓住小小的衣摆，就被打掉，“洗澡去，你奔波一天了，不脏啊？！”

韦伯嘿嘿一笑，“刚才你也没嫌弃我啊……”一个闪身，躲过了小小打过来的浴巾，笑着大步走进了浴室。

小小边吹着头发，边看着已经被韦伯整理好的床，居然有种“两人已经正式在一起生活了”的感觉。吹好头发，只留了床头灯，小小钻进了被子里。

韦伯围了条浴巾就从浴室里走了出来，身上还带着未散尽的蒸气，昏暗的光线在他的肌肉上打出了造影，常年留着的薄胡渣和嘴边的水杯碰撞在一起，硬朗又直白的性感。小小艰难地把视线从这个他崇拜多年又喜爱多年的男人身上挪开，暗搓搓地侧身躺下并用被子遮住了发烫的脸颊，小声地问道：“你要不要穿睡衣？”

韦伯大喇喇地解开浴巾，指指自己已经半抬头的下半身，“不用了，懒得脱。”说着掀开了被子，躺了进去。伸手摸向小小的T恤下摆，腰际周围光滑的手感，让韦伯心中一阵惊喜，翻身压上身边的人儿，膝盖顺势挡在了两腿中间，一手撑在床上，另一只手包裹住了小小也已半挺立着的分身。感觉到小小一阵战栗，韦伯俯下身衔住了他的耳垂，“下边儿什么都不穿，你是做好要被操哭的准备了吧……嗯？！”

小小刚要撇过脸去，就被韦伯起身一手钳住了下巴，对韦伯下一步动作的未知和期待，让小小整个肩膀都僵硬起来，下意识夹紧的双腿，这动作在男人的感受下，变成了难耐的摩挲。小小睁大那双冰蓝色的眼睛和韦伯对视着，主动的羞涩和被动的倔强，就像在给男人引火，让人想看，更想要。

“我真喜欢看你这个样儿……”放开小小的下巴，转而用指腹轻揉着下唇，“不管已经被我操过多少次，你的反应都像第一次那么羞涩又可爱，每发出一个声音，都像是我在欺负你似的……”韦伯轻咬一口小小的下唇，舌头便迫不及待地伸进了小小嘴里。

“流氓……”才嘟囔了半句话，丧失主动权的小小就只能张嘴接受着韦伯的进攻了。被引导着四片唇瓣交错啃咬，韦伯嘴里残留的咖啡香气逐渐混入小小口中，宽厚的舌头一深一浅抽动着，如交合时的动作般色情，早已浑身酥软的小小只能环着男人的肩脖哼哼唧唧。

看着怀里已被撩拨出感觉的小小，韦伯猛一个抽身起来，捞起了小小的细腰，“把屁股撅起来，让我好好看看宝贝儿的小菊花……”沉醉在激吻中的身体早已带着菊穴轻轻蠕动起来，韦伯将嘴覆了上去，轻吻着，舌尖一下下舔弄着可爱的粉色的褶皱，下巴的胡渣刮磨着柔软的穴口，又痒又爽，那脆弱敏感的菊瓣像是发出了邀请似的，慢慢放松舒展开来。已经控住不住想得到韦伯安抚的小小把脸埋到了枕头里，生理性泪水不断往外流，“可以……可以进来了……”小小丢掉了剩下的羞耻，抬高腰部，好让男人能够顺利地进入。韦伯看看自己已经完全充血的分身，还是先将手指伸进了小小的菊穴，粗大的手指一节一节的往里钻，进去的深度是舌头无法比拟的，指甲轻刮肉壁那种隔靴挠痒的难耐感，使小小轻扭着腰，发出了一阵绵长又甜腻的呻吟。

“嗯…………嗯……进来……我要你…………”

韦伯把手指抽出来，撸起了自己的分身，对准已经开发松软的后穴，顶送了进去。

“呃……嗯…………”又是一声又轻又长的尾音。身体对韦伯的习惯，让小小的后穴在被粗大的肉棒贯穿时，不会感觉到很大痛苦，倒是缓缓地扭着腰，发出了一声欢愉的呻吟。

小小的反应就像给了韦伯莫大的鼓励一样，滚烫的肉刃一下下狠狠地刺入，与紧窒的甬道严丝合缝，肉壁不留空隙地包裹着霸道的肉棒，韦伯粗重地喘息着，扶着小小的腰，疯狂地抽送起来，暧昧的空气中击响着肉体撞击的声音。

小小把被褥揪得凌乱，抑制不住的娇喘声断断续续地从咬得血红的嘴里溢出来。突然一声急促的惊叫，小小一直没有得到安抚的分身在床单上洒下了两道精液。

“呃……爽……再夹紧点儿！”韦伯的肉棒被小小一阵急剧的缩放刺激得无比舒爽，随着小小瘫软的身体一起趴了下去，韦伯环住小小的肩膀，将下身最后用力抽插了的两次，“啊……啊……舒服……”随即尽数将精液射在了让他欲仙欲死的甬道内。

抱住被自己狠狠折磨了一回人儿，感受到这具身体余韵未消，韦伯把手掌放到了小小胸口，小小捉住企图搓揉自己乳头的大手，拿到了身下。因常年驾驶而布满厚茧的手握住了小小仍是坚挺的肉棒，摩擦了几下后，男人俯过身一口含了下去。舌尖熟练地在铃口边儿上打着圈，又深深将分身全部含入直达喉底，本来就要一触即发的满胀感这会儿被一下刺激一下抑制地折磨着，小小的整个樱色的身体仿佛扭摆成了美人鱼。韦伯一手抚摸着小小的细腰，一手捏住了分身下的两个小球，惹得小小又是一声惊叫，“啊！啊……不要了……你，你……不要……”

看着一直摇头的小小，韦伯停住了手，“宝贝儿，弄疼了么？”

小小又把脸埋到了枕头里，“你……快点儿……快点儿让我射出来……”细长的手指伸进韦伯的头发轻轻挠了挠，“太舒服了，我……我受不住……你……”

“媳妇儿你今天真是太甜，太可爱了”韦伯窜上来，边舔舐着小小的脖子，边加快了手中摩擦的速度，随着最后一阵揉搓，小小在韦伯手里释放了出来。韦伯顺手将精液抹到了小小才缓过来的穴口，湿黏的手指在肉缝中穿梭的“咂咂”声，听起来特别情色。

高潮后的小小大口地喘息着，单薄的胸口也因为喘息而上下起伏。稍平静后，他看了看韦伯，摸上了韦伯的下巴，“你今天怎么了，吃错药了？”小小觉得今天的韦伯和平时不太一样，每个动作都比平时狠太多，虽然……虽然比平时更舒服，但是好像韦伯心情不太一样。

“吃你了！”

“你今天不太一样……”

“嗯？怎么不一样？”

“你今天……太……嗯……太……”小小还是没好意思把“厉害”这俩字说出口，娘们娘气的。

“那你喜欢么？比以前更喜欢么？”韦伯坏心眼儿地捏了捏小小胸口的红点。

“呃……痛……”

“你回答我，不回答我就咬它了……”韦伯又轻捏了一下那颗红点，手就被小小拨开了。

“好嘛，喜欢，行了吧……但就觉得和平时不一样……”小小捏住韦伯的下巴，在韦伯唇上轻啄了两下。

“好了好了，我出一道脑筋急转弯给你！”韦伯把小小的身体揽到怀里，胸口对脊背地紧紧抱住，“听好啊，问题是，爷爷、爸爸、老公，这三个人，哪一个是跟你没有血缘关系的？”

“呿……老公啊！”

“诶！我在这儿呢！”

“…………”愣了三秒才反应过来的小小，转过头张着嘴一脸不可思议地看着韦伯，“你……你臭不要脸你！”

韦伯拍拍小小的脸颊，“我要脸做什么？你好看就行了，我的脸无所谓的！”说完还得意地哼起了小曲儿。

小小挪动着身体想要挣脱韦伯的怀抱，反倒被韦伯搂得更紧，又听见韦伯在耳边说着，“就是这样啊……这一年我辛辛苦苦追着你跑，什么事儿要是过分了，你越跑越远怎么办对吧？但是现在不一样了，你是我的了！”

“嗯？所以你要为所欲为了？”

“我这是要大显身手大展拳脚了好么，让你清楚地认识你男人到底有多！厉！害！”说着，小小的两腿之间就被韦伯的腿挤了进来，本来夹紧的后穴被放松，一股温热的触感往外涌动。

“啊！你干嘛？！”小小被韦伯突如其来的动作吓了一跳。

“难道……”韦伯啃咬着小小的后颈说道，“你……不想被……这么厉……害的……老……公……再……操……一次……么？”

小小脖子往后轻仰，贴上了韦伯的唇，“嗯……啊……那里……那里好湿，不舒服……”

“那是还不够湿……”韦伯抬起小小的腿，将硬烫的肉棒用力插进了肉穴中，一阵撞击让小小后仰的幅度变得更大，反手搂住韦伯的脑袋索吻，“嗯……进来……插进来……”

肉刃深深捅进肠道，猛力地撞击着雪白的屁股，股间只能看见紫红色的肉刃抽插着、翻搅着，高潮了一次后的穴口是妖冶的绯红色，之前射在里面的精液被肉棒挤了出来，穴口四周被糊满了淫靡的白浊。

“啊……好棒……爽死了……”无意识露出享受表情的脸和艳红充血的嘴唇发出的愉悦呻吟都把小小身体的诚实出卖得干干净净，可能明早会问问自己是不是因为愿意把身心和信任都交付给这个男人了，才有了这种被爱得三魂七魄都在颤抖的感觉。小小弓起身体，屈起双腿，让屁股撅得更翘，以迎合着韦伯的进攻。

看着小小主动变换了动作，韦伯直接打开小小两条大长腿，开始从正面撞击，引来小小一阵满足的呜咽，韦伯脸上露出满意的笑容，“我真想把你操死在这张床上！”韦伯压低身体，吻上了身下的人，舌头滑进嘴里，粗鲁地交换着唾液，小小大口大口的喘息声，刺激得韦伯下身更用力地侵犯他。

“慢……慢点儿……啊……啊啊……”小小一手揪着被角，一手有气无力地抓挠着韦伯的手臂，把小小的手放到胸口，让小小摸着自己的乳头，“放松宝贝儿，自己摸摸，看是不是很酸爽……我爱你，宝贝儿……我爱你…………”吻得霸道，下面抽插得更激烈，被强烈的快感逼得无处可逃的小小，听到韦伯的表白，心尖儿都酥麻了起来，双腿紧紧地环住了男人的身体。韦伯慢慢放低了抽插的频率，细细地摩擦着肉壁，轻微的抽插让小小感觉到了不满足，饥渴地收缩着菊穴，忍不住抬腰主动磨蹭起男人的肉棒来。

“嗯……你……你……快点儿……不要玩……”小小更一手用力地抓挠着韦伯的手臂，一手放在嘴边啃咬着手指。

韦伯俯下身拿开小小的手，温热的气息吐在小小的下颌，“说爱我……宝贝儿……我要你说爱我……”

“不要……好难受……你……你快……”小小推搡着韦伯，可身上的男人根本不打算放过他，身下用力一顶，又没了下文，“说爱我，说了我就给你……”

小小咬着下唇，犹豫着环上了韦伯的脖子，看着他充满情欲又认真的眼睛，轻声地开口，“马克……我爱你……”韦伯脸上露出满意的笑容，直起身来继续着大开大合的抽插。

“啊……啊……我要……啊啊……”小小亢奋地一声尖叫，肉棒喷出的精液打在了自己和韦伯的小腹上。因整个身体都在颤抖抽搐而再次紧缩的肠道绞住了韦伯的凶器，“呃……宝贝儿真厉害！”在几十次凶猛的抽动后，一股热流像喷发的岩浆，浇上了小小肠壁，身体已经极度敏感的小小这次用力抓住了韦伯的手臂，仿佛躺在云巅的感觉，舒服得泪水都濡湿了睫毛。

两人并排躺在凌乱的床上望着天花板，喘着气，只是两只手十指相交着，一言不发。在一场激烈性爱之后，小小还是第一次感受到如此温情又缱绻的气氛，脸上有些燥热起来，不好意思地想挣开韦伯的手。手指刚动一动，韦伯却马上握得更紧了。小小看了看韦伯嘴角带笑闭目养神的样子，心里没由来地一阵安心感，手指也收紧了些。

感觉到身体的热度慢慢散去，韦伯翻身下床，到浴室放好水后，走回到床边，“宝贝儿，能起来么？”掀开小小身上的被角，伸手把小小拉了起来。

小小扶着腰，一阵痛感让他狠狠瞪了一眼韦伯，“亏我还是天天锻炼的……啊……”艰难地站起来，双腿都有些发颤。刚刚站直，小小便一把抱住了韦伯，把脸埋在了男人肩头。韦伯愣了一下，感受到了小小身体的僵硬，便将手伸到了小小紧紧并拢的大腿之间，果然沾得一手湿滑黏腻。

“别弄了……好多……”说着，小小的手环上韦伯的脖子，“抱我进去……”

“到底是想要全都弄出来，还是……想要更多在里面？”韦伯哈哈一笑，抱起小小进了浴室。

 

Jose多年养成的习惯，一向是家里起床最早的人。这天和往常一样，早上刚八点，Jose已经牵着狗跑步回来了。把狗放在了院子里，自己吹着口哨走进了屋，刚进大门，就听到了厨房里有动静。Jose悄悄走近厨房，看到了一个高大的，好像还有点儿眼熟的背影，身上穿的，还特么好像是自己弟弟的衣服……

“你？？？”

韦伯回过头来，看到一脸惊讶的Jose，淡定地打了招呼，“哟，早啊大哥！我做了早餐，可以吃了！”

“等等……”Jose打量着韦伯，这人叫我什么？莫不是有点儿什么误会？“那什么……马克对吧，我76的……”

“嗯，76。”

“10月！”

“8月……”

“大哥，我叫你大哥好吧！那什么……你昨晚在我们家住的？”

“对啊！”韦伯在托盘里摆好两人份的早餐，“我要拿早餐上楼给我媳妇儿吃了，这儿还有你们三人份的，Jose你自便。”

“哦，好的……”Jose看着韦伯的背影，总觉得哪里不对……不对……不对么？也没什么不对……好像就是这样吧？！

 

冬日暖阳透过没拉严实的窗帘洒在了床沿，阳台门边掠过了花猫和它粉红色的掌。被阳光打开了眼睛的小小从干净柔软的被子里露出半个头来等待着韦伯端上来的早餐。摸摸手机，收到了一条清晨的音乐推送，柔软又坚强的女声唱着——

那条路走呀走呀走呀……总要回家，

两只手握着晃呀晃呀……舍不得放，

你不知道吧，后来后来，我都在想……

跟你走吧，管它去哪呀……

 

The end.


End file.
